The tragedi of Idul Adha
by MasochistDevil
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang Allied Force yang datang ke Indonesia saat Idul Adha. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi di sana? CHAP 4 APDET, finally. RnR untuk chapter ini! Kali ini, finished. Baca chapter thriller yg akan datang! Coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: Kedatangan

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Fic ini punya saya. Chara Indonesia milik semua orang berkewarganegaraan Indonesia.

**Warning:****TELAT!**Ini sebenernya jadi kemarin, tapi baru complete sekarang gara-gara ketiduran… Humor abal dan garing Kraus-kraus. Amat sangat fail dan banyak chara Hidekaz-sensei yang jadi OOC. Typo. Mungkin chara-nya agak gak nangkep lantaran saya baru pertama kali buat fic Hetalia.

Yap. Mulai! _Camera,__ rolling__…_

**_ACTION!_**

.

Hari ini Indonesia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Gadis itu pun beranjak ke tempat saudara kembarnya dan mengetuk pintu. Baru saja ia mengetuk dua kali, pintu kamar berwarna coklat itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Cklek.

"Kenapa Seruni?"

Raden Ayu Seruni Nirmala, personifikasi Negara Indonesia yang perempuan, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menelengkan kepala dan berujar,

"Kenapa Doni udah bangun?"

Raden Ananta Doni Prawijaya, kembaran Seruni, personifikasi Indonesia yang cowok, menyerngitkan dahi.

"Kenapa katamu?'' Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kusen pintu dan (sok) berpikir, "Mungkin karna aku menganggap hari ini hari penting sehingga aku bangun pagi?"

"Alasan."

"Kalau begitu karna hari ini Idul Adha dan aku ingin lihat ustad-ustad ceramahin warga kita dengan baik, betul dan dapat dipahami."

"Alasan."

"Mmmm… Karna aku ingin lihat qurban di sembelih? Kalo boleh aku mau ikut nyembelih!"

"Ngaco."

"Kalo gitu aku emang pada dasarnya mau makan ketupat."

"…"

"Kenapa? Gak bisa bales, Seruni?" Doni tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada saudari kembar dihadapannya.

"Nggak. Aku memikirkan kemana otakmu, Don, padahal hari ini ada Idul Adha tapi otakmu keliatannya ngabur ke tempat America, ya?"

"…" Nadi di pelipis Doni udah muncul. "Seruni… Jangan buat orang marah deh di Idul Adha begini."

"Siapa yang duluan nge-garing?"

"… Tau ah!"

.

_Di masjid, setelah solat Ied…_

"Doni, kok Seruni merasakan sesuatu yang nggak enak ya…"

Doni melanjutkan kegiatannya memilah-milah koran yang bagus dengan seorang pedagang Koran dan majalah di depannya. Ia menengok sebentar ke sosok Seruni yang tengah galau sebelum kembali ke Koran di hadapannya.

"Mana awak tau. Itu perasaan Seruni, bukan saya. Lagipula-" Doni menunjuk Koran K*mpas, "Yang ini aja, bang!"

"Rp 7.000, kang…"

Doni tersentak kaget, "Biasanya juga 3.500 kalo eceran, pak…"

Si bapak penjual Koran menggeleng, "sekarang hari raya, kang… Gak banyak yang jual Koran kayak saya. 7.000, kang."

Doni cemberut. Bahkan penjual Koran pun bisa korupsi? Bujug, bujug… Maka hanya satu siasat untuk pak tua penjual Koran ini…

Nawar.

"5000 deh, pak?"

"7000, kang."

"5.500?"

"7000"

Busyet… Keukeh amat nih bapak…

"Ya udah, Don, patungan gih sama Seruni. Saya 3000 Doni 4000." Ujar Seruni dan mengulurkan uang 3000-an.

"Enak di Seruni, nggak enak di aku…" bisik Doni dan mengambil uang 3000-an te-es-be.

"Kalo nggak mau di bantuin ya nggak usah…" Seruni pun menarik tangannya kembali, Doni menahan Tangan Dewa tersebut,

"Eits, eits… Iya deh, Seruni baik, cantik, bunga bangsa, pinjemin uang, ya?~"

"Kalo aku jawab enggak?" Seruni ngancem, Doni nelen ludah terus menangkupkan tangan di atas kepala, dan berbicara… Dengan bahasa yang seharusnya tak pernah di dengar Seruni lagi.

"_Ik__ verontschuldig__ me, __chrysant_, [1]"

Seruni membeku.

"_Please __help-__"_

Tiba-tiba Doni berhenti berbicara. Matanya membulat kaget, Seruni di depannya udah pucet. Dasar bodoh, lupakah ia kalau Seruni sangat benci Netherlands? Kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal baik begitu dengan bahasa Belanda sih? Bodoh bodoh bodoh.

"Seruni…"

"…"

"Neng?"

Si bapak tukang Koran ikut pucet ngeliat perkelahian antar saudara di depannya.

"Seruni?"

"Buph…"

Bahu Seruni bergetar hebat, Doni sudah merasakan ada yang salah. Si bapak masih bingung.

"BUAHAHAHAHAH!"

Bener kan…

"Doni ketipu, Doni ketipu, ye ye ye ye ye~"

Seruni muter-muter freak. Doni udah pengen marah tapi nggak bisa. Si bapak tukang Koran Cuma cengengesan dan berkata,

"ho ho ho…"

Tapi kemudian ia tambahkan,

"Jadi beli korannya ndak?"

.

"Makasih ya, pak…"

"Makasih kembali, neng, akang… Assalamu alaikum."

"Wa alaikum salam…"

Kedua personifikasi negara Indonesia itu pun melihat kepergian si bapak penjual Koran dengan iba. Sudah tua, masih kerja, tadi sewaktu di Tanya anak-anaknya ke mana, ia jawab merantau. Di Tanya lagi, nggak balik pas hari raya? Si bapak menggeleng lesu. _Ndak,_katanya. Doni geleng-geleng kepala. Anak-anak jaman sekarang, orangtua mereka di lupakan. Di buang bagai sampah. Tidak pernah sopan lagi kepada orangtua, tidak mempunyai rasa bertanggung jawab dan membalas budi kepada orangtua.

Bangsa muda yang buruk.

"Kasihan ya, Don…"

Bisik Seruni lesu sambil melihat punggung renta si bapak semakin menjauh. Doni menunduk dan menggenggam erat korannya. Ia hanya bisa menarik Seruni pulang, sebelum itu anak malah ingin ikut ke tempat si bapak penjual Koran dan membaptiskan _manusia_sebagai orangtua mereka.

"Don… Kamu nggak kasihan sama bapak itu?"

"Hn…" Doni terdiam sebentar, "Kasihan sih iya… Tapi bisa apa kita? Kita ini Negara, bukan manusia… Mana bisa memperbaiki diri supaya jadi sesuatu yang _**baik**_?"

Seruni manggut-manggut. Sesampai mereka di rumah, rumah angker buatan Belanda, mereka di sambut oleh adek-adek (state) yang nanyain Idul Adha mau main kemana, mau sembelihan di mana, mau ngapain hari ini, makannya apa. (khusus makan, itu yang nanya kayaknya saya deh, saya lagi laper nih…) Seruni menenagkan adik-adiknya, di saat yang bersamaan Doni memesan seekor kambing dengan nama J***. Katanya besok di sembelihnya, jadi sekarang Doni,

Santai…

Pagi itu pun di habiskan pasangan personifikasi Indonesia dengan makan opor plus ketupat, ngeteh, baca Koran (khusus Doni) main monopoli, main ular tanggam sama main bekel (khusus State-tan. All age) dan masak. (khusus Seruni)

Tiba-tiba saja…

"SERUNIIIII!"

Gadis dengan bunga melati di sela telinganya, yang sebelumnya berada di dapur untuk masak dan mencuci, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Doni,

"Doni bisa diem dikit nggak? Kalau ketahuan adek-adek kamu bekar-beker kayak Tarzan nyasar ke kota, nanti kamu di ejek lagi loh. Apalagi Jakar-"

"SERUNI! Liat Koran ini!"

_Srak, Bhet!_

Mata seruni membulat kaget…

.

.

**Pembantaian Besar-besaran di Indonesia!**

.

Minggu, 7 November 2011, terjadi sebuah pembantaian besar-besaran di semua masjid di Indonesia! Masjid-masjid di penjuru negeri di penuhi dengan genangan darah dan percikan darah yang berbau anyir, kepala-kepala yang digantung, tubuh-tubuh yang dikuliti, daging yang dipotong-potong hingga organ-organ dalam yang dibuang begitu saja di tong sampah terdekat! Dan para pembunuh itu ternyata…

Warga Indonesia sendiri!

Mereka membunuh makhluk hidup lain yang tak bersalah! Besar dan kecil, tua dan muda, yang putih, yang hitam, yang coklat maupun yang blasteran. Mereka yang selamat hanyalah makhluk-makhluk yang ditinggalkan oleh keluarga dan kenalan masing-masing. Setelah Idul Adha nanti, mereka akan dipulangkan kembali ke Jawa. Waduh? Kok bisa begitu ya? Masak Indonesia berubah dari yang dijajah jadi menjajah makhluk hidup lain? Apakah hal itu di lakukan lantaran kemarahan? Dendam? Atau kesengajaan untuk kebahagiaan semata? Mari kita tanyakan kepada salah satu korban selamat bernama Shaun. Remaja ini berasal dari satu dari sejuta peternakan di Inggris, dan dia kehilangan banyak saudara sejenisnya di Indonesia. Mari kita wawancara Mas Shaun. Mas, gimana menurut anda tentang Idul Adha di Indonesia tahun ini?

"_Mbeek__ mbeek__ mbeek__ mbek! __Mbeek__ mbeeek __mbeek,__ mbek__ mbek, __mbek__ mbeeeeeeeek__…__!__ Mbeek __mbeek __mbeek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek,__ mbek__ mbeeek!__ Mbek__ mbek__ mbeeeeek!__ Mbek__ mbeeeeek! __Mbeeek __mbek,__ mbek__ mbek, __mbek__ mbek, __mbek__ mbek!__"_

Penerjemah: Kata mas Shaun ini, 'Kalian para manusia memang menyebalkan! Tidak pernah ber-peri-perkambingan, perdombaan dan persapian! Kalian telah membunuh ayah, ibu, kakek, nenek, kakak, adek, sodara, tetangga, pacar, om, tante, keponakan, adek ipar, kakak ipar, mertua, menantu, cucu, hingga cicit saya! Saya tidak terima! Kembalikan nyawa-nyawa yang hilang! Kembalikan semua milik saya yang hilang, termasuk pangan, tempat tinggal dan sandang!' begitulah…

Reporter sweatdrop plus bengong. Setelah mencerna semua yang tadi di terjemahkan, barulah ia kembali melaporkan.

Dan ternyata! Semua ini terjadi karna Idul Adha warga-warga Indonesia sekalian! Semua ini lagi Idul Adha! Dan yang di potong adalah kambing, domba dan sapi! Ahahaha… Maafkan atas keteledoranku… Tapi ini adalah pembantaian besar-besaran setiap tahunnya setiap Idul Adha datang! Jadi begitulah… Darah-darah, kulit-kulit, daging-daging dan organ-organ yang tadi saya bicarakan adalah milik kambing-kambing, domba-domba dan sapi-sapi yang di sembelih untuk kurban.

Tapi toh pada akhirnya pulang dari pengamatan tadi saya langsung makan mie ind*mie dan mie sed*p lantaran daging qurban belum di bagikan. Bagaimana dengan qurban di tempat kalian?

Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu?. _(aml)_

.

Indonesia sweatdrop melihat Koran ini…

"Ini… bangsa kita yang buat?" Tanya Seruni masih facepalm.

Doni ngangguk,

"yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Serius, Don?"

"Serius, ini buktinya."

"…Are you sure?"

"YA AMPUN, SERUNI!" Doni menutup korannya dengan gemas, sejak kapan pula si Seruni jadi rada lemot begini, eh? Kayaknya ini gara-gara author yang gak serius, nih… parah… parah… "Jelas-jelas ini ada buktinya, masih nanya juga!"

"Habis… Nggak percaya anak warga Negara yang ternyata suka lawak udah gitu resmi boleh di cetak di Koran lagi… Kan keren!"

Doni menepuk jidatnya. Pengen memaklumi kepolosan Seruni, rasanya bikin gemas. Ingin membantu kakaknya agar menjadi lebih baik, gampangan di pikirin daripada di lakukan. Yah… Asal nggak ada masalah lain aja, kalo ada… Habis sudah kesabaran Doni.

"Sama ada satu lagi, Seruni…"

"Apa?"

"Ada kambing, korban selamat, belum sempet di sembelih, kabur naik becak."

"HAH?"

Semua orang di teras nganga. –warning, saya emang nggak nulis teras sebelumnya, tapi ini udah saya tambahin. Mereka lagi di teras ceritanya, Okay?- Doni ngangguk-ngangguk aja tuh, kayak ayam lagi matok-matok, terus ngebuka halaman tengah Koran k*mpas yang di bacanya dan menjabarkannya di lantai.

Terlihat sebuah gambar yang… Bisa membuat orang tertawa.

Ada seekor kambing, bulunya keceklotan, duduk di tempat duduk penumpang di becak tersebut, dan nggak ada abang-abangnya. Tapi, becaknya jalan.

Kambingnya kabur naik becak.

Seruni udah ketawa aja dari tadi. Jakarta, Surakarta sama Jogja sweatdrop ngeliat gambar ini. Terus si Bandung dengan polosnya berkata ke Doni,

"Ini asli, ya, kang?"

Yang jawab malah bali,

"Itu asli."

Seruni udah bisa nahan diri untuk nggak ketawa, Doni merasa ini dunia udah mulai crack dengan lawakan-lawakan crack yang melebihi Sul*. Jakarta, Surakarta sama Jogja masih bengong. Untung mulutnya nggak kebuka, itu si Papua udah gatel pengen masukin jangkrik ke mulutnya pasti.

Dan saat beginilah, Tuhan malah bertindak untuk lebih-lebihin penderitaan Ananta Doni Prawijaya sebagai Nation Indonesia.

"_Is this that 'guy' house? Hero comes to play~"_

"_Yes it is, bloody git and SHUT UP!"_

_"__Frère est venu à jouer, chrysanthème_~ [2]

_"Индонезия является прекрасной стране..." _[3]_  
><em>

"_AH! Tāmen dāngzhōng, aru!" _[4]

Doni, Seruni, Jakarta, Surakarta, Jogja, Bandung, Bali dan Papua nengok ke asal suara. Satu reaksi instant pertama mereka.

"_**KENAPA MEREKA ADA DI SINI!"**_

To Be Continued…

.

[1] (Belanda) Saya minta maaf Seruni…

[2] (Perancis) Abang datang untuk bermain, Seruni~

[3] (Rusia) baca: Indoneziya yavlyaet·sya prekrasnoĭ strane. artinya: Indonesia negara yang cantik...

[4] (China) Di sanalah mereka

Bener kan? Crack kan? Abal… Garing pula. Ah ya sudahlah… Ini sebenernya untuk Idul Adha. Tapi baru segini… Ya kulanjutin aja sampe 2 hari ke depan, OK?

SAYA MAU LANJUTIN KALO ADA YG RIVIEW, KALO NGGAK YA NGGAK USAH ADA LANJUTANNYA. *ngancem* Jadi… Riview, ya?


	2. Chapter 2: Awal

Saya kembali semuanya~~~~~~~`

_Readers:_Dari mana aja ente? Ini udah pada nungguin, tau!

Oalah? Pada nungguin toh? Segitu cintanya kah kalian padaku?

_Readers:_** Najis.** Kita tuh nungguin cerita chapter dua, kau malah berleha-leha ria di depan si Kompie, si Lappie, si PSPie, si GemBoy, si Galaxie, perlu ku sebut semua kah? Di sana kerja mu main saja. Ya main dance, main yang gitar-entah-apa-itu-namanya, terus main _Harvest__Moon_ yang nggak selese-selese, terus _Synthesia_, terus _Plant__ Vs.__ Zombie_, terus _Farm__ Frenzy_, _Mummy__ Maze_, sampe _Bookworm_ dan _Zuma __Deluxe_ yang kayaknya dari kecil nggak selese-selese itu mainnya. MANA CHAPTER KEDUANYA! *nagih* *todongin bambu runcing*

Yaelah… Sabar napa… Ini udah di apdet sayangku, cinta…

_Readers:_ SIAPA YANG CINTA, HAH!

Aku.

Aku cintaaaaaa banget sama pembaca-pembaca yang udah bersedia menyediakan waktu mereka yang, owh tentu saja, sangat amat berharga untuk di lewatkan hanya untuk sebuah fic abal nggak jelas yang tanggal apdetnya aja udah **sangat **kadaluarsa. Sampe saya kira, ini udah nggak ada penunggunya lagi.

_Readers:_ Gitu?

Tulus dikatakan dari hati terdalam saya yang masih suci.

_Readers: _Emang peduli, ya?

EEEEEEEHH?

_Readers:_ Kayaknya nggak deh. Udahlah, kenapa nggak langsung aja sih?

Ya ampyuuuun~ Setelah saya melewati seluruh "AAAAGH! Bener, ini OC-nya si ****** ****! Harusnya tuh, kalo menurut bang Wiki, yang Kuspahanari apalah-itu sebagai Fem!Indo kita! Haduh, haduh! Gimana ngejelasinnya!" "Apa! Doni bukan ngambil nama dari kamu tau, Dinda ****! Itu berdasarkan pemikiran saya!" "Waaaaa! Proyek Batik Kawung Seni Budaya belom selesai! Di kumpulinnya 28 November pula!" "Ekonomi ada lagi proyek akhir tahunnya? HAH? Pasar? Sebujug!" "Ini Ulangan Bulanan banyak banget! Minta Open Book boleh nggak, ya?" "OU EM JI! November akhir langsung ada UAS Praktek? APA? Yang pelajaran TIK bukan Blender? YES!" "Ya ampun! Data fenfik di _flashdisk_ilang semua! Mampus gua!" terus yang beru-baru ini muncul di kepala saya adalah…

"Huaaaa…. Nasib Ffn dan _Dollars_ saya gimana…?" "Pala saya pusing… Tengah malem bangun ah, curi-curi buka _Doujinshi_ nggak, ya?" ternyata Cuma di respon KAYAK GITU!

Ini saya apdet udah berusaha banget, loh! Sampe di tempat les buka laptop ayah yang segede babon hamil begitu di depan semua orang. Tas juga udah di korbankan jadi berat! Dan anda semua tidak menghargai penulis (bejat) ini? NGGAK ADA RASA KASIAN SAMA SEKALI GITU? PRIHATIN PUN NGGAK ADA?

_Readers:_ ….

Hallo?

_Readers:_ CEPETAN MULAI, _BAKA_! LO NGABISIN WAKTU DAN KERTAS TAU, NGGAK?

Haiya haiya! Oke kita mulai, sodara sodara!

.

**Disclaimer:** Bang Hidekaz Maruya. Makasih udah buat Hetalia. Saya jadi rajin sama pelajaran sejarah dan banyak nanya. –curcol- Bang, mau tukeran gak Hetalia-nya sama casing-retak hape saya? OwOb

**Warning: **gajebo, garing, fail humor gara-gara kebanyakan belajar dan terserang sakit berturut-turut *pundung* _typo_, author bego _update_-nya tak seperti yang dijanjikan.

Seperti biasa, bagi yang mau nyoba kacang HUMOR, silahkan baca ini. Bagi yang memilih _romance_ atau apalah. Silahkan pindah, di sini nggak jualan. Saya lagi mau humor soalnya, humor _sense_ saya menuju minus 500.

.

_Camera preparation, check!_

_Actor and author, check!_

_Humor fail plus weirdos, 50-50!_

_Camera, ready, rolling…_

_**ACTION!**_

.

Cukupkah ke-eror-ran surat kabar K*mpas membuat Seruni, Doni, Jogja, Sura, Jakarta, Bandung, Bali dan Papua ketawa, cengok, bengong dan koit mengisi pagi Idul Adha itu?

Sepertinya tidak, kawan.

Karena Tuhan mengirim _Allied__ Force_ ke Indonesia…

"Demi apa ini kejadian?"

Surakarta, Jogja sama Jakarta udah setengah menganga. Untung Papua sendiri nggak sadar bahwa ada korban yang bisa di jailin. Itu ada cicak karetnya Sura nganggur tuh di tangannya. –dapet dari mana pula itu cicak-cicakan?- Bandung kasak-kusuk ke Bali. Soalnya gadis itulah yang paling jarang ketemu sama bule. Apalagi _Nation_. Bali Cuma sabar-sabar aja ngejelasinnya. Saudara, kepentingan saudara. Kalo nggak menjawab tersesat di jalan kehidupan… (loh!) Seruni menutup mata dan menggeleng-geleng kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan pemandangan _Allied__ Force_ di hadapannya, terus ngerjapin mata beberapa kali. Wanita Melayu tulen itu kemudian mengurut dadanya sendiri, menuntut kesabaran, ketika mengetahui bahwa yang di depannya itu asli.

Kalo Doni?

Kepala udah nyaris di jedok-jedokin kali, ya. Pengen banget rasanya ngebentak seseorang, melampiaskan kemarahan serta kegalauan yang ia rasakan sekarang ke seseorang. Pengeeeeeeen banget Doni jitakin _Allied__Force_ satu-satu. Tapi kalo dilakuin, bakalan ada WW3, lagi… Daripada nyari masalah, mending diem, deh…

Yang bikin ketar-ketir itu…

Satu anggukan kecil, menyapa. Kemudian maju tiga langkah dan membungkuk ala _genteman _sejati,

"_Morning, Indonesia…"_

_**ADA PENJAJAH DI SINI, SODARA SODARA SEKALIAN!**_

_**KEMASI**__** BARANG-BARANG**__** KALIAN!**__**! SELAMATKAN **__**DIRI**__** KALIAN**__** MASING-MASING! **__**SEMBUNYIIIIIIIIIIII!**_ –_enough_, kepslok rusak nanti-

Terus ada juga yang kayak gini…

"_HERO yang hebat ini datang berkunjung! Kata Japan, di Indonesia ada ritual khusus di saat-saat begini, jadilah kami datang kemari!"_

Si Amrik-sok-hero-tapi-aslinya-bego-dan-tak-berotak itu teriak-teriak di depan rumah Indonesia dan _state-tan_. Untung gak ada tetangga. Sekarang kan lagi pada nyembelih, kalo ada, itu mulut udah di sumpel pake kolor ato boxer Ngkoh Haji Djamil kali, ya? Kata rumor yang beredar, boxer itu udah pernah kelelep di jamban, di cuci pake tanah 7 kali, pake aer 7 kali terus di ceburin ke tempat kompos organic yang cair (bahan-bahan kompos gak perlu di jelasin lagi, kan?) terus di jadiin bahan penajam-kuku kucing. Itu boxer palingan di cuci seingat si Ngkoh aja. Jadi kalo masih bersih, bisa aja kecuci. Tapi kalo udah kotor, sebulan, ya…

Bisa aja nggak kecuci.

Jorok?

Emang. - author nggak peduli dengan semua _readers_ yang mungkin muntah pas baca ini. _Author_ nggak mau tau! *di lempar sandal*

Dan dengan beruntungnya, Seruni membatin dengan waras, kalo nggak waras nanti di balang pake Kujangnya Jakarta soalnya, eh, salah, kalo nggak waras nanti di tuntut sama pak SBY! Seruni pun membatin, _nanti__ sebelum__ pulang __titipin__ lem__ uh*__ paling __kuat__ di__ Indonesia__ buat__ Amrik__ kali,__ ya__… __Itu__ bibir__ harus __di__tempel __supaya __merekat__ bibir __atas__ sama __bibir __bawah. __Kalo__ nggak,__ berisiknya__… _Seruni geleng-geleng kepala, _nggak__ ketulungan._

Ada lagi komen kayak gini dari si mesum-bangkotan saat ngeliat Bandung,

"_Aaaah~ Gadis cantik lagi, oui?"_

Baru lima langkah maju, bangkot itu udah _keder_ gar-gara ngeliat papua –dia di suruh siap-siap ikut nyembelih sama Sura, supaya nggak repot ngeliatin _Allied__ Force_- dateng dari dapur bawa-bawa golok.

_Cling, cling._

Masih tajem pula, kinclong. Coba Papua jatoh kesandung apa kek gitu, terus abis itu ntu golok melayang. _Swiiiiing~_ Jatohnya nancep di kepala _France_-bangkot-mesum itu. _JLEB!__ CROT!__ Crulung__ crulung__… _Terus halaman rumah personifikasi kita di hiasi dengan darah-amis-yang-masih-kental dan golok yang menancap di kepala Francis-Bonnefoy-yang-pedo-dan-mesum. Ngebayanginnya aja bikin…

Ho ho ho.

Jiwa psikopat author keluar.

Tapi untunglah, dengan satu ancaman kujang Jakarta yang di keluarin dari sarungnya, (author lupa namanya) si Francis-Bonnefoy-si-bangkot-mesum segera mundur teratur. Mendengus kesal, Jakarta membatin, _Parno__ amat__ sih__ ini__ Perancis._ Tiba-tiba ada bohlam 5 watt nyala di atas kepala Jakarta,_ Jangan-jangan!_

(Sfx: Jeng jeng jeng jeng!)

_Takut di sambit kujang, ya?_

Jakarta berakhir ngakak sambil megangin perut di bawah pohon belimbing di halaman rumah Nation kita.

XD

Terus ada lagi, yang satu ini ngomongnya sambil tersenyum misterius dan ber'tekad' –baca: maksa, di saat yang bersamaan,

"_Ah, Negara indah seperti Indonesia bikin iri saja, ya, da…"_

Senyam senyum gak jelas.

_Sparkling_ ada di mana-mana. Ada di atas kepala, samping kepala dan di depan mata. (?)

Kemudian….

"_Ayo bergabung dengan Russia, da…"_

Yang ngomong itu, nggak usah di kasih tau 'kan siapa? Dihadiahi _deathglare_ serius dari Doni. Yang di kasih _deathglare_?

Nggak nyadar sama sekali.

Pada dasarnya, si Russia satu ini emang dodol atau nggak bisa baca situasi kayak Amrik?

Terus si negeri tirai bambu,

"_Pagi,__ Indonesia!__" _sapa pemuda berambut coklat di kuncir kuda te-es-be, pake bahasa China, terus dia ngeliat Jakarta, Sura, Jogja, Bali sama Bandung. Oh ya, sama Papua yang udah keburu pergi, _"__State-tan__ cuma__ segini,__ aru?__ Kata__ Ju__ Hua,_[1] _Indonesia __punya__ banyak__ state,__ mana __aru?__" _Tanya si personifikasi China dengan muka mencari-kesana-kemari-nya Ayu Ting-ting.

Nah, Jakarta, yang daerahnya banyak orang China, bukan, turunan China-Tionghoa membalas dengan bahasa China yang agak-agak berlogat Jawa.

"_Hái yǒu hěnduō. Dàn tāmen zài gèzì de shěngfèn, zhǐshì wǒmen, bābùyǎ, shuí shì láifǎng de."_ [2]

Si personifikasi China udah ber-_blink__ blink_ dan ber-uwaaah uwaaaaah gara-gara ada orang Indonesia yang ngerti plus bisa ngomong pake bahasa China. Eh, Mandarin maksudnya. *maklum, author kita ini lagi erro(r) sangat* Sebelum si China menyerocos lebih jauh, Jakarta, dengan gaya (sok) bijak dan (sok) kul (kayak kantong kresek) *di sambit kujang sama Jakarta* menempatkan jari telunjuk kanan ke depan bibir.

"_I'm not perfectly understand with Chinese, so, speak English or Bahasa, please…"_

Bocah China itu –ya, muka Yao lebih mirip seorang bocah yang ketahuan makan-permen-waktu-sakit saat melakukan ini- segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menggumamkan _'__I__'__m__ sorry, __I__'__m __forgot. __I__'__m__ sorry__' _berkali-kali dalam bahasa Inggris. Di belakangnya, si personifikasi Russia, menatap si China itu dengan pandangan yah, erm…

Pandangan _ayo-gabung-dengan-Russia_ gitu deh.

Dan kalo saya malah akan menganggap pandangan te es be sebagai padangan… Pandangan…

Coughmesum-pedocough.

Yah, anda para pembaca pasti tau kebiasaan saya yang enggak jauh-jauh sama yaoi, 'kan?

Terima nasib dong pas baca ini saya kasih _hints_beberapa pair yaoi Hetalia? (dan yaoi Fandom lain mungkin)

Bagi yang nggak kuat, sabar ya… (sesuatu) tapi tenang, saya Cuma _hints_ doang. Nggak ada yaoi asli.

Atau mungkin nanti sebagai _ending_? Ufu… Saya sendiri belum memutuskan… *di tindih Tank Angkatan Darat*

.abaikan. Mari kembali ke cerita.

Saat Jakarta mengatakan itu, Doni dan Seruni memberi respon yang sama. Biasa aja. Bandung kagum, maklum, jarang-jarang Bandung ketemu sama bule. Paling Cuma kalo lagi _holiday_, itu juga pasti banyakan ketemu di _factory__ autlet._ Ya _so__ pasti_ para bule itu ngabisin uang buat belanja. Konsumerisme. Lebih mementingkan materi (barang) daripada moral. Lain lagi kalo sama Bali, Jogja sama Surakarta. Mereka sih diem-diem aja. Kalo bali karna udah sering ketemu bule. Nggak Cuma pas _holiday,_ bahkan ada bule pas upacara adat Bali (nonton + mempelajari adat Indo) ada juga pas _nyepi,_ ada bule juga pas pentas nari kecak, pameran seni juga mungkin ada. Semua orang di Bali pasti udah pernah ketemu bule. Eh, nggak juga ding. Kalo orang Ubud dan beberapa daerah pedalaman mungkin nggak pernah. Kalo Jogja sama Sura, diemnya gara-gara mereka nggak suka sama orang barat, nggak suka sama bahasa mereka yang menurut mereka, _freak,_ aneh, dan pada dasarnya mereka nggak mau ke-ciri-khas-an daerah mereka terkotori oleh tangan-tangan barat.

.

"_So…_

_Where's the goat?"_

Pertanyaan polos.

Ralat, pertanyaan labil itu dilontarkan oleh seseorang berambut pirang, memakai kacamat dan memakai jaket berbulu-bulu. Euh… Woy, ini Indonesia, tropis, nggak gerah ente? _Author_ aja yang tinggal di Depok udah kepanggang layaknya dendeng. Tinggal di suwir-suwir, kasih nasi, taro di piring, tambahin jus jambu di samping piring. Selesai.

Author berubah jadi MAKANAN.

Tapi siapa sih yang mau makan Author bejat kayak saya? Danging saya nggak enak, kecuali anda semua cannibal.

Baru aja si pirang USA itu ngomong begitu langsung deh ada yang nyahut,

"Mas! Mas Doni! Ini kambing pesenan ente, mas!"

Doni _facepalm_ aja sambil ngeliatin si pirang bongsor (baca:Amrik) langsung main-mainin kambing yang baru aja di kirimin dari penjual di komplek sebelah. Namanya? Ya yang J*** itu lah! Saya nggak akan kasih clue lain selain J, nanti ada yang ngebacok saya lagi… Hiii…

Surakarta kucruk-kucruk dateng dari dapur nyamperin Doni yang lagi ngawasin si Amrik OON mainin kambing. Takut kalo nggak di perhatiin bakalan getok-getokkin kepala kambingnya kali, ya? Ato malah takut kambingnya di sembelekh duluan? Ato takut di bawa kabur? Ato takut di klaim?

Ngapain juga ya nge-klaim kambing mau mati begitu?

Kayak si KorSel-suka-asal-klaim itu aja… Kalo kataku sih, seharusnya dibiarin aja, Doni…

Paling nanti di bales di seruduk di perut sama si kambing.

Kambingnya dari Indo kan? Pasti nggak mau kena jajah tangan si Amerika, iya ndak?

.abaikan.

Sekarang Surakarta, panggil Sura, dateng dari dalem rumah. Di pipinya ada bekas gula. Doni udah punya firasat buruk.

"Raden Doni, Si Penjajah itu ngobrak-ngabrik dapur tuh! Mau buat teh katanya!"

Apa dibilang…

Dengan semangat 45 karna nggak mau kena malu plus nggak mau rumah berantakan di obrak-abrik si Britania-alis-tebal itu ("COBA ULANGI KATA-KATA TAK ELITMU ITU LAGI!") maka Doni teriak,

"JANGAN DI BOLEHIN! BIAR DIA KEHAUSAN SEKALIAN!"

Yang di omongin nongol di belakang Sura.

"_Teh-nya hanya ada teh Jasmine, ya? Gulanya juga habis… Kamu jarang belanja ya, Do?"_

Sura kaget terus ngabur ke belakang Doni. Inget, Do di atas untuk perwakilan Indonesia, bukan Doni.

"_Oh, shut up you colonial!"_

England sebenernya agak tersungging, salah, ter**singgung**, tapi itu kenyataan. Ya udah diem aja.

"_Bahasamu__ jelek,__ Do__…" _kata si alis-tebal-kayak-ijuk #di kutuk# sambil ngaduk-ngaduk teh, _"__Terus,__ Nesia__ kemana?__"_

Nah. Doni baru sadar akan hal itu. Pemuda melayu itu pun menoleh ke arah Sura dan bertanya, "Sura, Seruni kemana?"

"EH?"

Sura tiba-tiba gelagapan, kepala celingukan, alis Doni ngangkat satu. Pertanda buruk…

Sura nunduk, kemudian berbisik pelan,

"Ndak tahu, den."

Lagi.

"APPA!"

Sura terlonjak kaget, sama-sama kayak Arthur. (_"__Kenapa__ harus__ teriak,__ sih? __Kaget__ tahu!__"_) Nggak bisa mikir, Doni berjalan kalang kabut, mulai mencari kira-kira di mana Seruni sembunyi, frustasi.

Doni. Panik.

Panik.

Panik oh panik, uyeeee… #di gorok Doni saking paniknya#

"Haduh, Seruni kemana te a… Kalo nggak ketemu bisa-bisa pak SBY marah, dah…"

Mondar-mandir, mondar-mandir.

Sura ngabur nyari Seruni. Arthur diem di tempat. Nengok-nengok nyariin Seruni sekalian nyari Russia, China, Perancis ma USA yang entah ke mana. Doni masih grumble grumble nggak jelas sambil mondar-mandir. Alfred udah ketemu. Di samperin dah.

"_Bloody git, ngapain kamu mainan kambingnya Indonesia?"_

"_Main. Abis lucu."_

Meh.

Ketularan Australia dah itu anak satu.

"_Maksudmu? Nanti kambing itu mau di potong, loh!"_

"_Jangan!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Kasihan!"_

Pik pik. Arthur mulai gemes sama adeknya. Satu timpukan mendarat di kepala USA, meninggalkan sebuah benjol sebesar telor ayam (?) di puncak kepala si pirang itu.

"RADEN DONI!"

USA sama UK nengok ke arah Surakarta yang datang dari halaman belakang rumah Nation kita yang tercintah, pake H. #di jejelin scone karna nggak jelas# Doni udah berenti mondar-mandir, dengan sweatdrop kuadrat ngeliatin apa yang di bawa, ehm, di seret sama Jakarta.

_France_.

Dalam keadaan terikat dan air mata mengucur deras di pipinya.

Terus di belakang Jakarta ngikutin Seruni, Jogja, dan Bandung. Bali? Bali sembahyang tea di dalem rumah. Salah, di balkon atas. Dia mana mau nyakitin orang. Bagi dia, kedamaian, persahabatan dan persaudaraan adalah segalanya. Bali itu budha 'kan soalnya? Ya jadi begitu deh. –Maap untuk yang tinggal di bali, kalo saya salah.- Tak lupa Russia sama China yang dengan setia membuntuti Seruni dan _State-tan_.

Doni menggeleng pelan dan memasang tampang kesal. Tentu saja ia bohongan, karna pada kenyataannya dia lega sekali lantaran orang-orang di bawah tanggung jawabnya ini nggak ilang di culik sama Wewe atau Kunti atau Pocong atau apalah itu yang suka bersarang di rumah angker kayak rumah Nation kita. Kenapa di bilang angker? Soalnya rumah tsb dibangun di tanah bekas kuburan Belanda (kayak rumah saya yang Cuma di batasin kali-empang sama kuburan Belanda) jadi kemungkinan penghuni lain yang, ehm, bukan kawan alias _manusia_, pastinya banyak.

"Kalian ngapain?"

Selidik selidik.

Doni menyelidiki orang-orang yang baru datang dari halaman belakang. Doni berubah jadi paman Dik Selidik di majalah Bobo. Pake topi _Sherlock_, bawa-bawa pipa (cerutu) sama pake kacamata lensa satu.

Bohong ding. XP

Jogja, dan Bandung, nunjuk si Bonnefoy.

Oh…

… **DIA **toh….

"Bonnefoy…"

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia pun melihat Doni, yang posisinya saat ini membelakangi matahari, senyum-yandere, dan aura membunuh keluar dari sekeliling tubuhnya.

Francis Bonnefoy merinding disko… Merinding disko… Si mesum merinding sampe kecepirit… *ditendang gara-gara eror*

"_Kamu.__ Apakan.__ State-__ku?__"_

Nangis nangis. Air mata mengucur deras.

"_Nggak di apa-apain, mon lapin…"_

Satu tendangan dari Jogja ("Jangan bohong, dasar cabul tua sialan!") dan France, masih terikat, segera mendengking oh, salah lagi –memekik kecil.

"_Jujur padaku atau **vital**** region**-mu akan berakhir di keris Jogja."_

...

_France _menelengkan kepalanya tanda kebingungan.

Tanda tanya besar muncul tepat di sebelah kepalanya laksana rambu 'aku-ini-idiot'. #di timpuk

Doni menghela napas dan memanggil Jogja. Jogja maju perlahan, meninggalkan barisan saudara setanah dan para 'tamu tak diundang'.

"Ya, raden?"

"Keluarin kerismu, Ja… Biar kita **sunat **dia sekalian."

Seruni dan Jakarta berjengit sedikit mendengar kata **sunat**, (ya kawan, itu sunat. Saya nggak salah nulis.) Bandung senyum-senyum sendiri, Surakarta _facepalm_, USA berbisik ke UK (_"__What __is__ soo-nat?__"_) yang disambut gelengan panik, (_"__Kau__ tidak__ perlu__ tahu,__ git.__ Nanti__ malam__ kau__ malah__ nggak __bisa__ tidur!__"_) kemudian USA nyengir-nyengir gaje dan gangguin UK(e)-nya yang oh-lucunya-kalo-dia-panik.

Satu bunyi –_bletak!_ Cukup menjelaskan bahwa USA dapet hadiah _**tanda**__** sayang**_ #dijejelin _scones_ gosong yang nggak enak sama sekali# **lagi** dari UK**(e)**.

Russia mulai _turned__ on_ juga tuh.

Bukan. Bukan dalam hal mesum, sobat. Tapi dalam hal psikopat dan segala tetek bengeknya itu.

Kalo aja nggak di tenangin sama si China itu, pastinya Russia udah menembak –lagi-lagi ini menembak dalam hal psiko, bukan romance- _France_ dan membuat WW3 di halaman Indonesia.

Medan perang = halaman rumah Nation kita yang besarnya Cuma 4x10 m. Ya, saya bilang **Cuma** soalnya di rumah saya halaman depan ya hanya segitu.

Jogja juga mulai kelihatan aura-aura yandere-yandere gitu, deh. Keris di ikat pinggang di lepasin, terus _–__bhet!_ Di tarik keluar dari kantongnya yang lagi-lagi author-bego nggak tau namanya.

"_Oui?"_

Rupanya _France_ bangkot-mesum itu sudah menyadari tanda bahaya, toh.

Doni, dengan _gentle_ dan tenang dan, oh, aku baru menyadari bahwa produk lokal bisa se-_cool_ dan seganteng itu! #abaikan# menaruh keris Jogja di atas, ehm… Di atas _**vital**__** region**__ France_ dan menyeringai kecil, menurut saya itu amat keren. #di sambit sandal sama _readers_

"_Berkata jujur atau benda ini akan sukses **membabat**** habis** vital-mu itu, Bonnefoy."_

Gelengan panik dan meronta-ronta, kemudian _France_ mengakui bahwa ia melakukan _flirting_ dengan Bandung. ("Nah, kenapa nggak dari tadi, sih?" cerocos Jogja dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah lantaran udah jam 12. Dia mau siap-siap motong _mbeeek._ Soalnya kalo besok, kayaknya bakal kelamaan dan saya udah mulai mau masa-masa hiatus.)

Huh, harusnya saya kasih _France _kartu merah terus masukin ke penjara karna tuduhan pelecehan ******** kepada perempuan. Serta porno aksi dan porno grafi karna saya yakin, _France _pasti nggak tahan sehari aja, semenit aja nggak _flirt _dan **tidak **melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh tersebut. (campuran dari bola, UUD dan monopoli)

"Bandung nggak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Doni ke gadis berkuncir kuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan tertawa riang. "Nggak apa-apa, raden~"

Setelah itu, _France _sukses selamat dari tangan Nation kita. Hidup Indonesia! #di lempar sarung kujang sama Jakarta karna berisik sedari tadi#

Dan penutup dari chapter ini adalah adzan Dzuhur yang berkumandang untuk wilayah Jakarta dan sekitarnya.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

[1] Kiku, Crysanthemum, Seruni, dalam bahasa Cina alias mandarin.

[2] "Ada banyak. Tapi mereka di provinsi masing-masing, hanya kami, dan Papua, yang sedang berkunjung."

.

**Tambahan.**

"Bandung beneran nggak apa-apa?"

Bandung menggeleng saat ditanyai oleh Seruni. Kenapa Seruni? Karna Seruni kebagian dialognya Cuma dikit.

"Nggak apa-apa, raden ayu, hanya saja…"

Deg.

"Hanya saja?"

Senyum-senyum, cekikikan.

"Saya baru menamai apa yang dilakukan _France_kepadaku sebagai gombalisasi."

…

"Haaa?"

Seruni _facepalm,_ bingung harus reaksi apa.

"Ma-maksudnya… Apa?"

Bandung ketawa pelan.

"Iya, _**gombalisasi.**_ Kalo berdasarkan Jakarta, gombal itu 'menggoda' atau dalam bahasa Inggrisnya _flirting._ Nah, _sasi_i tu artinya proses. Jadi kalo _**gombalisasi**_ kurang lebih artinya adalah _**Proses**__** menggoda**__** (cewek)**_."

…

"Dari mana kamu dapet begituan?"

Aura Seruni mulai menusuk. Wah…. Tanda-tanda nih…

"Belakangan ini _author_ 'kan lagi sibuk sama Biologi. Nah, kemaren aku liat catetannya, di situ ada tulisan bahwa _sasi_ = proses. Jadi kalo _Pasteurisasi _adalah proses _Pasteur_atau pensteliran dengan sistem Pasteur."

"Terus?"

"Di situ nggak ada lagi tulisan tentang _pasteurisasi_ tapi yang saya minati adalah kata _sasi.__"_

"Terus kamu make itu?"

Anggukan dari Bandung. Seruni langsung inget Doni. Ingatkan dia untuk meminta maaf ke Doni lantaran terlalu polos –itu menurun ke Bandung dan Seruni baru melihatnya sekarang- dan satu lagi.

**Ingatkan Seruni untuk membunuh _author_ sehabis _chapter_ ini habis.**

.

Saatnya menjawab review!

.

Dear Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi,

Waalaikum salam,

Ini Fenfik, mbak.

Yap. Saya kebayang aja kambing naik becak. Kalo nggak salah saya liat gambar itu di BB ayah deh. Sumpah, saya pertama liat juga ngakak. Suka Doni, ya? Nikahin aja. (NGGAK BOLEH!) Salah, kalo suka, ya minta tanda tangan lah sana. Tapi jangan berharap banyak buat dapet gratisan. Di Indo nggak ada barang gratisan gini hari. Paling nanti ada aja nyang nanya,

"Wani piro?"

Uangnya berapa, gitu. Yap, ini udah di lanjutin. Tungguin saya cuti buat ujian ya? Masih ada satu atau dua chap lagi, terus fic Heta pertama saya ini selesai. *maksa ending soalnya. Lagi nggak ada sense of Humor-humor-an*

.

Dear Al-chan Fernandez,

What? Esbenyek? o_o menjijikkan sekali.

Begitukah? Itu lawakan saya dan sepupu saya waktu Idul Adha. Jadilah saya publish aja sekalian ke SINI. Ke Heta Fandom, berhubung yang bisa buat lawakan dari bahan apa aja itu, termasuk jayus, kemungkinan besar Cuma ada di Indo.

Makasih untuk tawarannya, mungkin lain kali. Jangan tersinggung, hanya saya tidak terbiasa meminta bantuan ketika saya masih bisa melakukannya. ^^

.

Dear tiatia,

Benar nih? Segitu lucunya kah? Insya allah chap ini dan yang akan datang sama lucunya.

.

Dear orangegreengirl,

Bener nih, lucu? *dari tadi nggak percaya fic abal plus gajeb begini ternyata lucu* Oke, ini udah di lanjutin Orange-san…

Boleh kan dipanggil begitu? Atau harus OGG? Singkatan dari Orange Green Girl? XD

Ya ampun, kenapa? Anda benci pada England? Saya nggak. Saya butuh England buat nenangin Amrik-bego itu dan jadi pengacau Indo tentang 'teh'. ^^ Cuma sebel pas sisi Britannia-nya keluar. Bingung? Bagi saya England = baik, Britannia = yandere, sisi peperangan, sisi 'jahat'lah pokoknya.

Ah, tentang nama itu. Saya pertama kira, itu memang OC indo. Saya tau di Wiki ada OC milik Indo, tapi saya ndak baca nama, jadi ku kira namanya ya si Seruni itu. Ternyata ya nama di Wiki itu Kuspa- siapa itu.

Boleh Seruni saya 'pinjem' buat fic ini? Lain kali kalo Heta Ff saya ada Indo, saya pake Doni deh. Gak usah Seruni. *takut dimarahin*

.

Dear Ananta Dinda P,

Siapa bilang nama Doni ngambil dari anda, neng? Doni dan Dinda itu jauh bedanya. Sabang ke Merauke. Makanya, GAK PERLU MARAH KALI, DIN.

Oh, kepslok kesenggol.

Lawak ya? Aku buatnya sama Biagi. Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang ini garing. Tapi crack? Ya ampun. Segitu buruknya kah? Ini udah di lanjutin.

.

Dear Mikakuchiki,

Aduh, kok banyak sih yang bilang fic abal begini lucu. Jadi malu…

Tau Shaun The Sheep yang ada di MnC TV kan? Ya, Shaun dari situ tuh. Saya kok nggak kasihan ya? Pada dasarnya Idul Adha penuh dengan darah mbeek itu biasa. Tapi kalo diisi sama darah manusia, wah… Itu baru nggak biasa. Itu pembantaian, perang beneran itu.

.

Nah, selesai deh. Kemungkinan fic ini akan selesai di chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi. Dan tentang tambahan itu… Ehe… Tiba-tiba kepikiran aja bikin begitu. Maap kalo salah tentang 'sasi', ya? Saya Cuma denger dari sepupu soalnya. Dan satu lagi! Saya mau minta ijin hiatus buat minggu depan. Ada UAS soalnya. Boleh ya?

Akhir kata, **review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Climax

Terima kasih buat yang nge-riview chapter gaje kemaren. Makasih untuk **Cica** alias Clarinetto yang ngingetin saya kalo Bali itu mayoritas Hindu, bukan Budha… Maafkan daku, Doni, _bli _Bali… *Bali ngambek*

Terus **Al-chan** yang dengan baiknya bilang ini fic jayus… Sempet pundung sih dengernya, tapi emang saya gak pinter ngelawak. Kalo ngelawak jatohnya lawakan yang… *melirik entah kemana* *apamaksudmu*

Dan **L'Anse**, yang berhasil menghidupkan semangat daku kembali menulis chapter terakhir. 8D Dan L'Anse, saya udah baca ulang chapter 2, memang agak memusingkan, saya juga gak ngerti itu plot kenapa jadi kayak gitu. Tapi saya udah terlanjur males ngebenerin, maaf ya. :P *dor

OH OH! Dan trio **N-S-F** ini yang pas sekali review di saat saya lagi serius mau ngelanjutin ni fic setengah jadi. Waaaah, akhirnya ada yang mengaku sesama orang Depok! *mukabahagia* Saya tinggal di Kecamatan dan Kelurahan Sukmajaya. :) Doni untuk pair yaoi kayaknya... *lirik* *deathglare* Yah, mungkin hints, atau di bejatin sekalian juga bo-*dibekep* *digorok* Well, saya belum memutuskan, soalnya ini OC pertama saya yang oficial saya tulis ceritanya... *bow

Sebelum cerita, saya minta maaf kalo update kali ini lama banget! Setengah tahun nyampe kali!*bow* Maklum, saya lagi pusing-pusingnya sama pelajaran sekolah… Padahal masa SMP itu masa yg baik buat belajar, wajib sekolah pula, eh, saya malah lagi bejat-bejatnya… :P *dilemparsandal* Terus…

SAYA NGGAK TAU INI MASIH HUMOR APA NGGAAAAAAAK! =m=9 #ngibrit

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kayaknya sih masih punya Hidekaz Himaruya deh… Kalo berubah hak cipta jadi milik saya, nanti nggak seru lagi. =3=b

Oh ya, saya lupa ngasih ini dari dua chapter di depan.

**Seruni © orangegreengirl**

KESALAHPAHAMAN jika anda berpikir saya nyolong ni chara, soalnya saya ngebuat fic ini tuh buat temen saya yg disekolah *tunjuk* dan dia menyarankan ada fem!Indo dengan nama begitu. Ternyata, dia make ngusulin nama dari fic yang dia baca sebelumnya, toh… Siake… =_=*

**Warning: **garing, humor gagal, _typo(s)_, OOC bertebaran, plot yang dipaksakan agar tidak melewati guideline Ffn yang baru dibaca ulang *jdik*, dan maafkan kalo chapter ini dan chapter kemaren agak _freak _dan tidak memuaskan. *bow

_._

_Camera, ready, rolling…_

_**ACTION!**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Setelah menunaikan shalat Dzuhur berjamaah di dalam rumah–tentu saja hanya diikuti oleh orang muslim di Indo–Doni segera memanggil Papua untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Tadi dia kan habis di lungsurin jadi Panitia Idul Adha supaya bisa motong–ralat, membantu membacok, menguliti dan apalah itu namanya–para kambing yang akan di sembelih. Panitia qurban lain juga sudah terpaksa sekali menerima Papua gara-gara kekuarangan tenaga. Kalo nggak kekurangan tenaga sih, ngapain nerima lungsuran Psikopat buat nyembelih kambing, coba?<p>

Para anggota Allied juga sedang makan siang. Memakan nasi goreng spesial buatan Seruni dengan lahap dan _bandrek_ buatan Bandung yang sukses membuat France, dan Amerika mules-mules. Yang mules memang hanya mereka berdua karna England dan China udah pernah kejadian dan nggak mau mengulangi. Dan disini Russia telah di vonis bahwa ternyata negara komunis ini adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa membedakan rasa. Setelah itu Amerika sendiri makan sembari bergalau ria karena mau nontonin Doni menyembelih kambing–yang katanya–adalah hewan yang malang.

"_Padahal dia sendiri sebenarnya sering makan burger yang terbuat dari daging hewan, _that idiot." desis England dan menghela napas berat melihat (mantan) kekasih-coret-koloninya itu yang sedang berbodoh ria ngomongin sang kambing pilihan. (?)

Sedangkan Papua saat itu sedang mengasah golok di halaman bersama Jakarta. Ternyata juga mengomel dan _ngedumel _ria : "Kenapa nggak langsung mulai aja ke pemotongan, sih? Pake makan segala, udah tau tanganku ni udah gatel!" Dan, ya ampun perkataan barusan, apa maksudnya Papua udah gak sabar melihat pertumpahan darah (?) makhluk-makhluk unyu berbulu putih halus dan suka mengembik itu? Padahal kalau anda sekalian tau, orang Papua itu cukup baik buat jadi pengembala kambing. Sayangnya, mereka itu semacam anak Papua satu ini. Gak sabaran dan suka aneh-aneh aja pemikirannya.

Ohoho, jadi jangan salahkan Jogja kalau ia berinisiatif untuk mengawasi mereka berdua–Papua, terutama–karena takut ada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang akan membahayakan nyawa Nation atau State seperti mereka sendiri.

Dan karena _author_ bego ini kecapean kalo megang terlalu banyak karakter, _author_ memutuskan kalo lebih baik Bali di dalem rumah. Berdoa. Biar khusyuk. Lagipula, entar Bali mau merencanakan kemerdekaan lagi kalau dia dipaksa ikut Qurban. Dia itu Hindu loh! Hindu! Bukan Buddha! *yaudahsi* Dan saya bukan penganut _atheist. _Apalagi pendukung perang antar saudara yang didasari SARA.

_Author, _sebutlah saya, juga memutuskan kalo Sura lebih baik menjaga rumah dari tangan-tangan nakal para tamu-tak-diundang itu. Karena setelah kejadian England melakukan tindakan yang melanggar Hak Asasi ke-Dapur-an (?) dan France yang mulai menggrepe-grepe Bandung, lebih baik rumah di jagain oleh seseorang. Sebelum 3 orang lainnya mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dan 'menginvasi' rumah Nation kita, Indonesia.

Satu hal lagi. Setelah mendapat kesepakatan bersama dan musyawarah, dan entah kenapa malah berakhir dengan _voting_, Doni dan Seruni setuju bahwa Bandung perlu diberi penjagaan yang ketat. Supaya nggak terinjeksi dan terpolusi dengan kemesuman France, kecuekan Amerika, keindahan mulut England, dan kembali terkena imbas komunisme Russia. Oh, bagaimana dengan China?

Mari kita dengar apa yang Doni katakan, inilah hasil reportasi kami :

"Itu masalah nanti." Kata Doni di akhir rapat. Kemudian ia menunjuk Jakarta, "Lihat Jakarta, dia baik-baik aja tuh di desaki sama warga Tionghoa di wilayah Jakarta pusat." Tersenyum, Doni bergumam, "Bandung sendiri sudah mulai dimasuki warga Tiong, kan? Ya, nanti kita atur populasi penduduknya bersama pak presiden, jangan sampai lebih banyak dari warga pribumi." Doni berbalik lagi menuju reporter. "Itu kan, yang mau _agau _katakan?"

Dan, ya ampun, abaikan reporter kita–sebutlah saya *peace–yang tersanjung karena bahasa bapaknya dipake, kita harus kembali melanjutkan misi dengan _ngintilin _Abang Doni yang mulai ke halaman sambil menuntun seekor…

Tunggu… Komodo kah itu?

Biar saya perjelas; Doni. Menuntun. Seekor. Komodo.

Yap. Komodo. Penglihatan anda masih bagus kalau begitu.

Binatang reptilia khas Indonesia yang itu. Binatang reptilia yang masih hidup di Kepulauan Nusa Tenggara _yang itu_. Binatang dengan panjang lebih dari satu setengah meter, dengan lingkar perut yang bisa mencapai satu meter, dan dengan berat lebih dari lima puluh kilogram _**yang itu**_.

Kini hewan (jinak) tersebut sedang dituntun oleh bang Doni ke halaman belakang.

Dan perlu anda ketahui, bahwa itulah kesepakatan bersama antara Doni-Seruni. Menjaga Bandung dengan Komodo. Jangan kaget, jangan teriak, apalagi ngakak. Ini serius!

Sebelumnya, Jakarta mengusulkan harimau, dengan dalih "Harimau itu lucu! Keren pula!" dan membuat Seruni tak habis pikir bagaimana hewan buas begitu mau disebut lucu dengan sang personifikasi ibu kota. Dan yang ia usulkan adalah harimau Jawa pula, dimana keberadaannya jelas-jelas sudah hilang dan tinggal sejarah. Menyisakan _hanya _sebuah klan Harimau Sumatra yang masih hidup di Indonesia.

Kemudian Jogja, dia mengusulkan pake Nyi dan semacamnya. Eh subhanallah. Udah gak jelas Nyi yang mana, idenya _random plus _galauan ngasal pula. Yang ada Nyi-nya ngambek. Ini siang hari bolong sodara-sodara. Mana pula ada hantu muncul di keadaan terang benderang begini? Gak elit banget, sumpah.

Terus Papua, lebih _absurd _lagi. Pake celeng. Oh apa? Nggak tau celeng? Oke saya kasih tau. Celeng itu babi hutan. Dan apa mau dikata, nemuin celeng di seputaran Jakarta gak bakal bisa. Jakarta itu kota. IBU KOTA pula. Mana ada hutan? Apalagi babi hutan? Indonesia juga jarang-jarang ada yang jualan babi. Babi ternak aja _author _hanya ketemu di restoran di Bali. Terus babi guling, _author _pernah liat sih, di Jakarta sama Bandung, tapi itu udah siap makan, alias buat bahan isian _kebab_.

Intinya, tiga usul _absurd _nan labil di atas gak mungkin di pake.

_**Mission Complete.**_ Terpilihlah komodo.

Dan, puji sukur pada Tuhan YME, Allah Subhanahuata ala, France jadi ketar-ketir ngeliat reptil sebesar batang pohon itu menjagai Bandung. Dan lihat sodara-sodara, Bandung dengan polos dan dengan wajah tak berdosanya hanya terkikik kecil menertawai Nation berambut pirang bergelombang itu. Jadi, jangan salahkan saya atau Doni. Apalagi Seruni. Lihatlah, ibu kota provinsi JaBar-dulu disebut Priangan-yang indah nan polos itu sendiri yang puas mendapat perhatian dan menertawai _Republique Franchise _yang sempat berjaya di sekitar abad keempat belas.

Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Jangan salahkan saya kalau saya hanya mengatakan "disekitar". Itu karena nilai pelajaran Sejarah Dunia saya hanya mendapat nilai kurang dari 9. Oh, dan jangan bertanya tentang sejarah Indonesia, saya bahkan belum hafal benar seluruh ibu kota provinsi di negara Katulistiwa ini.

…Oke, bang Doni yang tampan, baik hati, suka menolong dan rajin menabung, bisakah Anda menghentikan tatapan mengerikan itu kepada saya? *kabur

m(0_0)m

Setelah menyiapkan sebuah lubang kecil untuk menampung darah kambing yang akan di sembelih nanti, Doni segera menyangkutkan sepotong kayu penyangga kepala kambing di dalam lubang tersebut. Diiringi helaan napas lega dan menyeka peluh, Doni segera menegakkan badannya dan melihat keadaan sekitar.

Matahari bersinar cerah di daerah tropis ini. Di langit nyaris tak terlihat adanya awan hitam pembawa hujan. Di halaman Doni sendiri keadaannya nyaman-nyaman saja. Ada sepetak tanah yang di pakai untuk menanam bunga koleksi Seruni. Dan beberapa tanaman pot yang berisi tanaman herbal, tanaman hias sampai tanaman sayur kecil seperti Cabai, Kacang Polong, Terong, Paprika, dan Mentimun. Di halaman rumah itu sendiri ada sebuah Pohon Jambu dan Belimbing yang berbuah lebat menaungi para penonton di pojokan halaman. Penonton itu adalah Seruni, Bandung-beserta komodo-nya-, France, England, Amerika, Russia, dan China. Doni menoleh 25 derajat ke sebelah kiri pohon, di sana ada Papua yang sedang mengecek ketajaman golok, juga Jakarta dan Jogja yang sedang menggelar sebuah triplek untuk memotong bagian-bagian kambing, nanti. Mengangguk puas atas kerja keras mereka, Doni melambaikan tangan ke arah Papua, memanggilnya. Papua pun bangkit, minta ijin pergi kepada Jogja dan Jakarta, kemudian berlari mendekati Doni.

"Ya, Raden?"

"Kamu, jaga sini, Raden hendak ambil kambingnya dulu."

Papua menyeringai puas, "Sip~!"

Oh haha, coba ada yang tau bahwa di dalam hati Papua melonjak kegirangan karena akhirnya bisa berurusan dengan darah dan berpacaran sama golok lagi. Mungkin kedengarannya seperti: 'Akhirnya datang juga *bukan nama acara di TransTv* kambing yang bisa ku potong!' atau sekedar memikirkan gambar orang menyikut puas, cengiran terpasang dan BGM 'Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!'-nya Dora The Explorer dengan gubahan kata 'berhasil' menjadi 'akhirnya'. Yah… Kalau begini kita hanya bisa mengheningkan cipta saja buat kambing yang akan di sembelih nanti.

Semoga arwahnya di terima di sisi-_Nya_, _amin_.

Doni pun melangkah menjauh dari tempat penyembelihan itu, ia berjalan mendekat Seruni yang menjaga para _Allied_ yang-tumben-tumbennya-pada tenang. Doni mengedikkan kepala pelan ke gadis berwajah melayu itu agar terus mengawasi Papua dan Allied. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Selagi Doni pergi ke halaman depan untuk mengambil kambing pesanannya, para anggota Allied ternyata malah berembuk dan mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"_Kita harus segera kabur dari sini! Aku sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan disini! _Non, non, non!" kata France dan menggeleng panik.

"Aiyah!" China menengok dengan gusar ke arah personifikasi negara Perancis itu, "_Kau ini pengecut sekali _France_! Indonesia–berdasarkan cerita _Nihon _sebelum kita pergi ke sini–adalah negara indah yang menjunjung tinggi keramah-tamah-an sikap kepada turis asing, _aru yo!" katanya lagi.

England berdecak pelan, "Bloody hell, _kita ini bukan turis!"_

"_Lagi pula kita masih harus menyelamatkan kambing itu! _HERO_ tak ingin kambing malang itu mati!" _Amerika menambahkan.

"_Aku masih ingin di sini juga, _da_. Aku masih ingin melihat cara Indonesia menyembelih kambingnya, _da_."_

Jangan bertanya bagaimana wajah kekanakan sang personifikasi Russia telah berubah menjadi senyum mengintimidasi, kawan. Sayang, dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik setelah mendapat auranya, ia segera diacuhkan oleh seluruh Allied yang tidak ingin ditimbrungi masalah.

Dan malah menyebabkan sang _Russian_ mengeluarkan suara latar "kolkolkolkolkolkol" yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya.

Syukur, Doni datang tepat waktu–dengan kening berkerut karena melihat sang personifikasi tersenyum sedangkan empat kawannya mulai menjauh secara teratur–dan menyelamatkan keempat anggota Allied lainnya yang _nyaris _terkena masalah.

Sebelum Doni sempat membuka mulut untuk sekedar bertanya, sebuah suara segera menginterupsi dan membuat dua orang kelewat semangat jadi makin kelewatan.

"_Mbeek_~"

"KAMBIIING!"

"_GOAAAAAT!_"

Kemudian dua orang segera berderap mendekati Doni yang tengah memegang tali penuntun untuk si kambing. Abaikan ekspresi cuek dari Doni dan ekspresi tak terbaca lainnya dari sisa manusia di sana, mari saya perkenalkan dua orang yang mencintai kambing tersebut.

Satu, Papua. Dua, Amerika.

"Raden Doni, Raden Doni, cepat ikat kambingnya! Aku tak sabar mau motong!"

"Papua–"

"_WHAAAAT? I don't understand what are you talking about, but this GOAT is own by _HERO_!"_

"Ame_–"_

"Eh, obesitas, ngomong apa _sih_ kau? Ngomong _tu_ yang bener. _Basa ape_ pula _tu_? Kalau mau, _cakap_lah Melayu atau Indonesia! Atau _basa_ Papua sekalian, kalau kau bisa!"

"_I don't know and I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW what do you saying about. Even I'm HERO, I'm AMERICAN! NOT INDONESIAN!"_

"Aih, _tak_ ngerti juga _koe_, banyaklah omong. Raden Doni, sinikan kambingnya, tak sembelih sekarang sa–"

Perkataannya tidak terlanjutkan ketika masing-masing Bandung dan Seruni menarik Papua dengan cepat kebelakang. Tepat waktu untuk memberikan jalan sebuah kelebatan putih yang bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Amerika.

_Bruk!_

"_&#% **!"_

Papua sempat meronta-ronta, kaget karena di tarik secara tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian terdiam ketika menemukan seorang Amerika tengah terbungkuk-bungkuk di depannya. Memegangi sebuah tempat yang sangat vital bagi kaum adam. Dengan tambahan bahwa hewan yang ia cintai (?) lah yang melakukannya.

Sudah tampak di wajah Doni sebuah raut yang tak tampak senang. England dan France tampak tergopoh-gopoh datang untuk membantu "menenangkan" Amerika. Padahal Jogja dan Jakarta yang melihat di kejauhan saja tidak berani mendekat. Amerika sendiri sepertinya siap menyemburkan kata-kata hasil serapan dari _motherland-_nya.

Dengan santai, Doni menepuk kepala si kambing pelan, "Terima kasih, J***"

Dan seperti mengerti, sang kambing malah keasyikan di tepuk Doni dan mengembik panjang, "_Mbeeeeeeeeeeek_~"

Ada yang pernah dengar sebuah ilmu sakti dari pedalaman Jawa? Yang namanya saya lupa entah apa, tapi berefek seperti tali batin antara binatang dan manusia?

Sekarang, Doni sepertinya terbukti mempunyai ilmu tersebut.

Amerika terlihat payah untuk menegakkan dirinya. Wajahnya masih menyerngit kecewa dan tidak suka ke arah kambing yang barusan menyeruduknya. Alasannya tentu tidak elit. Tapi serudukan seperti itu tentu tidak mempan untuk menghancurkan sebuah "Washington". Yah, sebenarnya dengan imbas kerusakan entah apa di sekitar Philadelphia, New York, Buffalo, Rochester hingga Boston juga, sih.

England juga tampak (terlalu) mengkhawatirkan (mantan) anak asuhnya hingga ia di tenangkan oleh France dengan kalimat dasar "Amerika anak yang kuat" yang beraura kebapaan yang khas. Dan sepertinya, itu berhasil membuat England tenang. Untuk sementara. Mengingat zaman dulu France adalah "pengurus" England selain pemuda berambut merah bernama Scott.

Pada akhirnya Doni menghela napas berat. Ia memijit keningnya, lelah dengan hidup yang kini ia jalani, sepertinya_?_

"Oke, dengarkan," Doni menatap dua orang bermasalah di depannya, "Pertama papua," Doni menoleh ke arah Papua yang sudah di lepaskan oleh Bandung dan Seruni, "oke, saya tau papua pengen nyembelih–"

"Membacok, Raden."

Doni menutup mulutnya agar tidak menyumpah karena ralat tak masuk akal dari Papua. Mengabaikan cekikikan tertahan dari dua gadis melayu di dibelakang lawan bicaranya, Doni menelan bulat-bulat protes State-nya.

"Membacok, kalau kau mau menganggap itu membacok." Ujar Doni pelan, "Tapi dengan adu mulut dengan America," Doni melirik Amerika yang masih meringis-ringis dengan wajah sebal. Ah, kasihan, "itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Lagi pula mereka itu _tak_ bisa Indonesia, apalagi _basa_ kau, mengerti?"

Papua mengangguk, sembari menggaruk belakang telinganya dan bergumam tak jelas.

Menganggap masalah Papua sudah selesai, Doni memperbolehkan Papua menyiapkan penyembelihan. Dengan Jogja yang mulai mengikat kaki kambing yang sudah tergeletak-masih hidup-di tanah serta Jakarta yang mulai membacakan Al-Fatihah.

"Audzu billahiminasy syaitanirajim. Bismillah hirohmanirrahim. Alhamdulillah hirobbil alamin. Arrahman nirrahim. Malikiyaumiddin…"

Serta Bandung yang melirih pelan, berulang-ulang, "Allahu akbar, allahu akbar, allahu akbar. La illaha illallahu allahu akbar..."

Doni kemudian menoleh ke arah Amerika, sudah pulih dari kesakitannya, yang memasang posisi merajuk. Uh, oke, ini masalah. Kenapa Papua bisa-bisanya adu mulut dengan seorang personifikasi yang jelas-jelas adalah _superpower_ macam Amrik begini, coba? Masalah, gila, ini masalah…

Mencoba megabaikan France dan China yang kompak menyemagati Doni tanpa suara di belakang Amrika, Russia yang masih tersenyum mencurigakan, juga England yang melipat tangan di dada, Doni berdeham untuk menyamarkan getar khawatir, "_Amerika_?"

"_Hm_."

Bergerak gelisah, "_Pertama, saya minta maaf atas kelancangan _State_ saya kepada anda. Kedua_," Doni sedikit melirik England, sekedar ingin memberi tahu bahwa ia dalam keadaan terjepit dengan salah satu koloni kebanggaan si alis tebal, "_Saya tidak yakin Anda akan rela jika saya hendak memotong kambing ini, dan_–"

Sebuah tangan besar merangkul Doni dan membuatnya nyaris _nyungsep _dan mencium tanah.

"HERO _SUDAH MEMAAFKAN APA PUN YANG INDONESIA LAKUKAN! JADI AYO SEKARANG KITA POTONG KAMBINGNYA_~~!"

Doni merutuk dengan pelan di antara suara bacaan doa dan suara tawa aneh Amerika, "Kenapa pula _gue_ harus _ditindih_ tangan bongsor macam ini, Ya Allah… Ampunilah dosaku…"

"Eh?" Amerika menoleh ke korban di bawah lengannya yang merutuk dengan bahasa yang tidak ia kenali, "_Ada yang salah, Indonesia_?"

"_Yes, get off your hand, please._"

m(0_0)m

Kambing itu memberontak saat Jogja dan Jakarta menggotongnya ke arah lubang. Doni tampak sudah siap dengan golok di tangan kanan dan mulut yang khusyuk membaca doa. Papua sempat dongkol karena tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menyembelih kambing yang ini. Tugasnya adalah memotong, menguliti dan segala hal lainnya yang akan ia laksanakan bersama Jakarta, atau Jogja, saat kambing ini sudah selesai di sembelih dan mati.

Hati-hati, Jogja dan Jakarta menurunkan kambing di atas lubang yang sudah disiapkan Doni sebelumnya. Dengan sigap memposisikan leher sang kambing tepat di atas lubang sedalam 30 senti tersebut.

Setelah itu Jogja bangkit, menepuk bahu bocah Papua di sebelah Doni dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Papua menurutinya dan mengikuti Jogja kembali ke arah rumah. Jakarta tampak sangat tenang saat menahan kaki sang kambing agar tidak mengganggu proses penyembelihan dengan menimpanya.

"Allahu akbar walillah ilham…"

Doni berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, menenangkan dirinya. Golok yang tajam itu sudah berada di posisinya, tepat di atas leher sang kambing yang sebentar lagi akan menghadap penciptanya. Perlahan, ia melirik ke arah Jakarta, memberitahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menunaikan tugasnya.

Jakrta mengangguk, menyetujui Doni agar melanjutkan proses penyembelihan.

Tarikan nafas dari Doni lagi, dan Jakarta bisa merasakan kambing di bawah telapak tangannya menegang.

"Bismillah hirahmanirrahim."

m(0_0)m

**To Be Continued**

A/N:

Agau: kamu (perempuan) bahasa Padang

IYA SAYA TAU ANDA SEMUA BENCI SAYA KARENA MOTONG DI BAGIAN ITUUUU! *hides* *golok melayang* Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena menelantarkan fic ini nyaris setengah tahun (lebih). Tapi setidaknya words count berhasil menyentuh angka 3 ribu. Haha. (_ _ )

Dan apa ini. Saya seharusnya belajar buat ujian kenaikan kelas senin depan. Eh, saya malah seharian di depan komputer. Setidaknya saya seharusnya menyelesaikan artikel untuk tugas web TIK, atau portofolio Basa Sunda, atau rekaman untuk tugas akhir Tahfidz Quran. Dan nyatanya… Mejeng di depan laptop ayah yang lagi di Bali dan melanjutkan menulis fic. ==" *something fly above my head*

Satu penjelasan untuk Papua, dia itu pemuas saya. Udah keras kepala, rada psikopat pula. Sayangnya, ane gak tau basa papua, jadi saya campur tuh. Bahasa padang dikit, sunda dikit, melayu dikit, Indo dikit, dan hasilnya?

Random. ~(=0=~) \(=0=)/ (~=0=)~ *emotnyambak

Saya sebenernya kurang puas ngeluarin alter-ego saya yang psikopat itu… Saya butuh ada adegan bacok2an yg mahtab gitu. 8Db *dikemplang* Tapi ffnet K+ tidak memperbolehkan adegan minor, jadi… ==a

Chapter 4 akan datang secepat yang saya bisa. Kalau boleh sebelum Juni awal karena saya mau belajar buat UAS dan tugas menumpuk lainnya. Dan… Uhhh… Tahun depan saya kelas tiga SMP… Q_Q gak bisa update multichap lagi saya. Jadi saya harus melunasi multichap dan mulai meliris oneshot.

Saya juga harus aplod beberapa fic lainnya… Yang di DRRR terutama. Ada omake The God Over My Head, ada TsukiRoppi, ada Tsundere!Namie, dan ada chapter lanjutan buat Love Between Violent. *mendadak promosi *bakiak melayang* Jangan lupa fic Kuroshitsuji yang untuk teman saya di sekolah yang udah setia mau jadi Beta-reader saya QwQ *malah curcol*

Komentar, pemberitahuan typo-paragraf-diksi dkk, saran, pesan dan fangirling diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh saya. Silahkan pakai kotak review di bawah. Anda tau tempatnya. :)

Salam,

[ **TheMasochistDevil **]


	4. Chapter 4: End of Story Maybe?

Kawan-kawan satu tanah air sekalian, akhirnya benda ini bisa diselesaikaaan! Makasih atas semua review-nyaaaa! Dan maaf jika saya menyelesaikan benda ini nyaris satu tahun lamanya… *lirikkalender *kenatendanganbebas* Ah, ini pasti karena saya kehilangan _flashdisk _yang isinya bejibun DOC, DOCX, PDF, dan _slide powerpoint_ semua. Dari tugas hingga fict. Hohoho. Jadi benda ini sebenarnya sudah setengah jadi ketika saya posting chapter 3… Tapi karena FLASHDISK NISTA NAN KAM**** ITU HILANG, maka saya juga kehilangan semua bahan fict saya.

Back up ada, sih… Tapi bukan di komputer, di email. Dan itu juga BUKAN YG CHAPTER INI! Q_Q Jadilah saya mengulang~ Jadi jangan tonjok saya ya? *blinkblink *diterkam*

Bales review **Al-chan **~ Iya, saya kembali lagi! ^0^9 *dihajarkarenaemot* Dan untuk versi thriller… Insya Allah akan dibuat cerita lepasnya (atau bisa dibilang khusus tentang penyembelihannya) …kapan2… *digorok*

Ahem, Jelas2 yang paling imut itu kecoa. Sebuah makhluk hidup kecil tapi paling nista dan kotor yang dibuat oleh Tuhan tapi haram hukumnya untuk dimakan. Memiliki sayap dan kaki yang cepat bertindak untuk kabur dari terjangan manusia. Dengan sayap yang kecil imut-imut itu, dia bisa terbang ke angkasa luas, merengkuh dunia dan…*muntah*

Tentang _genre_ _family_… Saya juga baru sadar ada _genre_ itu sekarang, maaf ya… *bow*getoked*

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Seorang komikus yang membuat saya mencintai sejarah.

**Seruni © orangegreengirl**

**Warning: **humor makin garing, LAST CHAPTER, _miss __typo(s)_, OOC bertebaran, OC(s), _rating _yang agak ngaco kalau di tanya berdasarkan isinya, _hints _yaoi bertebaran, mungkin chap terakhir ini banyak gak jelasnya, salahkan otak saya yang penuh dengan rumus mtk-kimia-fisika dan flashdisk saya yang menghilang entah kemana, membuat saya harus menulis ulang chapter terakhir ini *malah curcol *jduk, dan maafkan kalo chapter ini dan chapter kemaren agak _freak _dan tidak memuaskan.

_._

Yooosh! Kita mulaaaiii~! CHAPTER TERAKHIR!

_Camera, ready, rolling…_

_**ACTION!**_

.

Malam itu, sehabis solat maghrib berjamaah bagi yang melakukan, semua orang yang berkunjung (baca: Allied dan State) berkumpul di meja makan. Ah, masih misteri bagaimana Doni dan Seruni bisa menggiring lima orang (tidak) waras ini masuk ke dalam rumah setelah acara penyembelihan. Lagipula, seharusnya menyembelih kambing itu bukan hal yang 'istimewa', bukan? Tapi kalau melihat dan mendengar respon mereka semua sesudah penyembelihan…

"_HERO kasihan dengan kambing putih unyu yang dipakai untuk sembelih itu, deh. Mungkin untuk membiasakan diri dengan penyembelihan aku juga harus mencoba melakukan, ya, Iggy?"_

Demi kuasa Allah dari _Arsy-_nya… Amerika bilang KAMBING itu UNYU?

"_Jangan ngaco, git. Kalau kamu mencoba ritual keagamaan yang tidak kamu pahami, bisa kena karma Tuhan kamu._"

Tunggu… England memangnya masih peduli karma Tuhan? Bukannya dia masuk sekte gelap yang menganut dunia kelam persihiran dan mantra?

"_Mon dieu… Kukira Indonesia tidak pernah membunuh makhluk lain. Setelah melihat ini aku sadar bahwa kau tidak se-alim yang kukira…"_

Ini… Teori dari mana sih, Indonesia itu alim? Jelas-jelas Indonesia itu sama _**alim**_-nya seperti Sealand. Muka imut nan polos tapi punya sejarah kelam dan diam-diam Psikopat. Sealand punya sejarah kelam sebagai benteng laut England saat diserang Nazy Jerman waktu—entahlah—PD1 atau PD2, gitu? Yang satunya lagi—Indonesia—bersejarah kelam karena kelamaan di perebutkan sama penjajah, terutama yang di Maluku. Kenapa France bisa ngomong Indonesia itu al—Ah! Ada golok melayang!

"…_Tadi darah kambingnya banyak sekali, aru. Dan ia menandak-nandak saat kepalanya sudah lepas begitu. Seram, aru."_

Jelas darah kambingnya banyak, China… 'Kan tadi dia disembelih tepat di nadi leher… Ngomong-ngomong, manusia juga bisa dibunuh lewat nadi di leher, lho… Mau coba? Siapa tahu personifikasi biaa mati (dan menandak-nandak saat kepalanya lepas, seperti deskripsi China) kalau manusia yang menyakiti—Uwoooh! Apa ini yang kau tempelkan ke mukaku!? PEDAAAS!

"_Da, mungkin itu proses peregangan nyawanya, Yao Yao. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin latihan militer, da…?"_

…Terkutuklah kalian yang menyeret Russia kemari. Sudah deskripsinya kelewat logis, kenapa pula Russia ingin latihan militer? Tiba-tiba inget masa perang dan ingin kembali melihat pertumpahan darah, ya?

_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…_

…Aku nggak mau berurusan dengan coretnegaraapicoret personifikasi Russia atau negaranya sendiri… Mari lupakan tulisan saya tadi, ya, Russia? Saya mohon maaf. Dimaafkan? _Spasibo…_

Russia: ^_^ (_kolkolkolkolkolkol_)

…Mari kembali ke cerita.

Saat ini masing-masing Seruni dan Doni ditawari bantuan oleh England dan France. Sungguh sebuah gebrakan besar bagi keduanya untuk seiya sekata membantu dua manusia—ralat, personifikasi Indonesia Raya yang kucinta. Tapi Doni dan Seruni dengan segera—dan halus—menolak tawaran dari keduanya, tentu. Alasan pertama mereka akan merepotkan tamu. Alasan lainnya…

"_Aku gak mau ada makanan yang berubah jadi batu bara gosong di rumah ini. Aku juga gak mau ada makanan yang kebanyakan menggunakan minyak dan bumbu_."

Dikatakan dengan nada monoton dan wajah datar oleh Doni. Membuat England nyaris meledak ("_ITU BUKAN BATU BARA GOSONG, GIT! ITU SCONE_!") dan France nangis bombay mengasihani kebiasaan memasaknya yang memang pemicu kolesterol dan darah tinggi. Pasalnya, semua benda yang disebut makanan oleh England memang _de facto _tidak bisa dimakan (antara gosong dan tidak berasa atau kelebihan bumbu) karena dirinya memang _taste less_. Dan semua makanan yang dimasak France memang sangat Eropa, dalam artian kebanyakan 'bumbu' (serupa minyak zaitun, bubuk perasa, mustard, dll dll). Sedangkan etika makanan Asia lebih ke arah masakan _ndeso _yang natural 'segar', simpel dan pake bumbu seadanya.

Jadi jangan salahkan Doni kalau saat keduanya kembali ke meja makan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Yang satu mencak-mencak karena makanan buatannya disamakan dengan batu bara gosong goreng mentega sedangkan seorang lagi bermuka miris karena kritik menusuk hati sang personifikasi Indonesia.

Heeey! Doni hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya; jujur! Dia itu anak bumi putra yang taat pada pancasila dan UUD 1945. Menaati rukun Iman dan rukun Islam begitu ia—sebagai negara—memilih agama Islam sebagai agama yang paling mendominasi. Serta merta memahami semua peraturan kepramukaan internasional, dari Siaga sampai Penggalang. Jadi, jujur pada orang—uhuk, personifikasi yang lebih tua tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya alias jujur, walau kenyataan itu pahit." Tambah Doni saat sedang memotong daging kambing menjadi kecil-kecil di dapur. Perkataan Doni disambut tawa kecil dari Seruni dan Bandung yang sedang membuat sup kambing di samping kompor. Hm… Sebuah petuah yang benar adanya.

"Lagian," Jakarta menyenderkan badannya di ambang pintu penghubung halaman belakang dan dapur, memperhatikan bagaimana dua orang _blonde _yang berasal dari tanah penjajah (oh ya, Eropa adalah tanah pelopor penjelajah dunia SEKALIGUS PENJAJAH bangsa-bangsa) keluar dari dapur yang penuh dengan wangi sup sum-sum dan sup kambing buatan Seruni dan Bandung, "Masakan mereka yang hancur itu gak bakalan lulus sensor. Kalo pun bisa sampe meja makan, gak yakin deh, ada yang mau makan makanan mere—tu, bang Doni apaan sih!?"

Jakarta mengusap kepalanya yang dilempar telenan sama Doni. Aah, untung yang dilempar bukan pisau—ralat, golok, yang sedang dipakai Doni untuk memotong daging. Si tersangka sendiri sudah bermuka muak, "Jangan ngomong seenaknya, Jakarta. Aku gak mau nyelamatin State selain Papua—yang emang udah kesalahan pertamaku dia jadinya madesu sangat—dari personifikasi negara luar kayak mereka." Doni bergidik saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Jakarta macam-macam dengan… Amerika atau Russia, misalnya? Yang terbayang hanyalah sebuah visual dimana sebuah DKI hancur lebur karena rudal salah satu dari _mereka. _"Kalo disuruh minta maaf doang sih, gak apa. Kalo disuruh _**macem-macem**_, lengkap pake italic-bold-underline untuk super duper penekanannya, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? _KAMU_?"

Jakarta memajukan bibirnya dan menggaet lengan Bandung, "Ya, abang Doni aja! Jakarta toh tinggal ngabur dan pergi ke rumah Bandung! Week!"

Sekarang sebuah sapu lidi dikepretkan—aduh, ini bahasa katrok sangat—ke betis si pemuda.

"Auw auw! Bandung! Jangan main ama sapu lidi napa! Sakit!"

Bandung berwajah datar. "…Gak sopan."

"Eh?"

"_Kakang_ [1] itu seharusnya punya sopan-santun dikit toh, ya… _Kunaon eta…_ [2]" Bandung geleng-geleng kepala dan memilih untuk membantu Doni. Mendesis, "Berlutut kalo mau dateng ke rumahku."

Jakarta sudah tampak akan menangis kapan saja "Bandung kok gitu sih!? Jadi kayak _Chef Master _Jun* yang di acara _mas*** Che*_!? JAHAT BANGET! SINIS BANGET!"

Doni menatap adegan Bombay (Jakarta yang kabur ke halaman belakang, dimana Jogja dan Papua sedang membakar sate, sedangkan Bandung kembali menaruh sapu lidi di pojok ruangan) di depannya dengan wajah lelah. Yah, keluarganya memang keluarga yang terlampau bahagia sih. [3] Tapi kan agak _ilfeel _juga kalau Indonesia dikenal di negara lain karena keburukannya alih-alih kebaikannya.

Beralih ke dua State lain yang ada di lantai atas...

Mendengar suara berisik dari lantai bawah membuat Surakarta—Solo, kalau ada yang masih belum _ngeh _selama empat chapter ini—menghela napas. Memang tidak seramai kalau ada Serang, Makassar dan Surabaya, sih… Tapi tetap saja membuatnya kadang iri.

Hei, Solo itu bukan ibu kota provinsi, dia hanya sebuah kota di dalam provinsi. Sama seperti Depok, Magelang, Tanggerang, Buleleng, Siak, dan saudaranya yang lain. Intinya, derajatnya _setengah _lebih rendah dari kakak-kakak personifikasi ibu kota provinsi. Memang gak perlu terlalu dimasukin ke hati, sih… Tapi tetap saja membuatnya agak risih. Okelah, gak ada yang ngerti perasaan sepi ini. Jadi daripada melanglang buana ke alam mimpi yang muluk—gak bakal sampe-sampe, sumpah, maka lebih baik Surakarta tetap melaksanakan suruhan Doni.

Kakinya melangkah dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya, sedangkan tangannya memeluk erat lima lembar selimut dan handuk; perintah Doni untuk menyiapkan lima kamar di satu lorong di rumah besar buatan kompeni itu. Pemuda yang sekilas mirip Jogja, sekilas mirip Makassar, sekilas lagi mirip Surabaya ini bergidik ketika angin dingin berhembus dari kamar yang kini ia buka. Mana sekilas ia melihat sesuatu lewat pula. Hiiiii…

"U-um…" Surakarta menaruh sebuah selimut dan handuk di atas kasur, "Maaf jika mengganggu. Aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk menaruh ini. Permisi…"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sura segera membungkuk pelan dan melangkah keluar kamar. Berbisik 'Kamar ini milik England. Kamar ini milik England…' saat menutup pintu kamar, membiarkan jendela-nya terbuka lebar. Memang ia tidak pernah melihat _makhluk _macam itu… Tapi ia pernah—selalu—merasakan aura aneh dari keris milik Jogja dan keris _bli _Bali [4] sendiri… Dan entah kenapa auranya memang sama seperti apa yang tadi ia _rasakan lewat._

Yang pasti, _bli _Bali yang tak jauh dari situ dan Doni yang berada di bawah mendengar bisikannya. Mereka menghela napas bersama-sama.

"…Dasar Solo…"

m(0_0)m

"_HERO_ LAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" teriak Amerika dalam bahasa Indonesia. Sudah nyaris adzan Isya dan makanan belum tersaji di atas meja… Mana puas Amerika hanya disuguhi teh dan makanan kering penyuguh tamu ala Idul Adha?

England—yang sebelumnya sudah _bad mood—_menutup telinga kanannya yang jadi korban, "_Bloody hell, you git!Jaga suaramu agar tidak menghancurkan gendang telingaku!_"

Jogja yang bertugas membagikan piring berjengit. Ia pun menaruh piring di depan sang _Briton _dengan (sedikit) kasar, "Dan kau harus menjaga mulut kotormu itu, Tuan Mulut Kotor."

Kening sang _Briton _berkerut, sudah berhasil mengartikan perkataan State yang sama sopannya dengan Surakarta, (dan Surabaya) sepertinya, "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Pertanyaan yang dikatakan memakai Bahasa Indonesia yang fasih, baik dan benar. Membuat France dan Amerika bengong dan membiarkan mulut terbuka lebar. Dasar mereka norak. Mungkin memang sudah dari sananya tidak pernah belajar sejarah Indonesia atau membuka buku catatan harian perompak (_pirates_) milik England pada jaman dahulu kala.

"Duh, _Gusti…_" Memutar mata sebelum beralih meletakkan sebuah piring lain di hadapan France. Melirik kesal ke arah England "Kau tahu cara cakap Bahasa, lantas kenapa harus minta aku mengulang, 'Tuan Mulut Kotor'?"

Aih, majas Ironi…

Arthur sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas dengan kasar, tepat ketika sebuah benda—makhluk hidup—melayang menyebrangi ruangan dan hinggap di bahu kirinya. Membuat beberapa bulu putih bersih sang _aves _berjatuhan di kepalanya.

"Mulut kotor, mulut kotor, _Kaaaaaaaakh_!"

Jeritan sang Kakak Tua berjambul kuning itu jelas memekakkan telingan kiri sang _Briton_. Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan malu. Ia juga memperhatikan bahwa pemuda yang bernama "Jogja" itu tersenyum geli saat melangkah ke arah dapur. Oh, sungguh, anak ingusan seperti dia menjahili dirinya itu sudah cukup untuk membakar harga dirinya. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Nanti dia toh bisa… Ah, meminta bayarannya pada Indonesia.

Tapi…

"Ahahaha! Mulut kotor _katanya, Art! Bahkan burung pun suka padamu!"_

Yang lebih membuatnya sewot karena pengang adalah karena seorang Amerika bodoh itu juga ikut tertawa di sebelah kanannya.

"_Shut up you bloody git." _Desis Arthur marah, sayangnya, wajah memerah itu tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, Amerika menghentikan tawa terbahaknya sebentar.

"Oh, _BTW… _Mulut kotor _itu apa?"_

"Haiya_…" _China memajukan badannya dengan gemas, mengabaikan senyum polos Russia—atau senyum intimidasi?—di hadapannya, membuat pemuda Asia itu terlihat jelas dari tempat sang _Ameican _duduk, "Mulut kotor _itu mulut orang yang suka berkata-kata kasar, aru yo."_

"Oooh, _I see." _Amerika mengangguk. Entah mengerti atau tidak, "_Tapi pemuda tadi hebat, ya. Bahkan lebih hebat dari HERO_ _sepertiku. Berani sekali seorang State_ _seperti dia langsung mengejekmu, Art. Tidak apa, tuh?" _tanya Amerika dan menoleh ke arah ex-_motherland-_nya yang sedang mengelus burung di bahunya dengan pelan. Mungkin bernostalgia dengan kebiasaan lamanya sewaktu masih sering mengarungi samudra sebagai _pirates_?

"Hng…" England tampak berpikir untuk sesaat, "_Sekarang tidak apa, deh... Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk merubah kebiasaan berkata-kata kasar tersebut."_

"Ooh _Angleterre_~" France tampak menyenandung aneh dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya turut merasakan duka di hati sahabat _british-_nya itu, "_Apakah ini tentang hubunganmu dahulu kala dengan Indonessie atau apa?"_

"Hah!?" England yang tadinya tenang dan diam tiba-tiba tersentak kaget, tentu dengan muka memerah, kali ini entah karena malu atau marah. Burung yang sedari tadi di elusnya pun terbang karena kaget, "_What did you say, frog!? Heh!_ _Berhenti mengada-ngada dan tutup mulutmu itu, ya!"_

"Oh, _seperti kau akan melakukan perang beratus tahun lalu lagi saja, Angleterre_ _mon_ _chere_~" goda France dengan suara mendayu miliknya.

"_SHUT UUUP!" _England tampak murka dan siap menggebrak meja—untungnya ia masih ingat sopan santun sebagai _gentleman_, "_Masa itu sudah lewat lama sekali, bloody git! Tutup mulutmu sebelum kita di tendang keluar tanpa makan malam!"_

"Ah, _tapi England. Tadi HERO mendengar France_ _menyebut sesuatu tentang Indonesia_ _dan juga memanggilmu 'sayang'. Jadi, kamu lebih memilih France, ya?" _tanya Amerika dan bersiap-siap mengambil gergaji listrik entah dari mana.

"_Haiya. Diamlah aru, yo. Ya, di sini, ya di ruang meeting_, _kalian ini sama saja, aru!"_

Sayangnya perkataan sang pemuda Asia tidak di gubris oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Dua diantara mereka sibuk menjambak dan mengumpat sementara yang satu lagi tertawa dengan senyum seram yang membuat buku kuduk meremang. Sungguh, adakah hal lain yang lebih merepotkan selain kegiatan berantem orang Eropa saat memperebutkan dominasi kepopuleran? Diajak bersatu dan ditarik untuk kawin lari ke pelaminan, misalnya?

…Uhm… Salah contoh.

"_Teman-teman, bukankah kita seharusnya bertingkah seperti tamu yang baik, da?" _

France dan England berhenti bertengkar saat mendengar perkataan (kelewat) logis dari Russia. Amerika mematung di tempat duduknya, tidak jadi me-_summon _ gergaji listriknya dan mengangkat satu alis. Mungkin menganggap perkataan Russia kali ini terlalu ambigu atau terlalu logis. Ah, aku tak mau ambil pusing, toh itu masalahNYA. China sendiri tersenyum pada pemuda Russia di hadapannya. Agak miris dan agak besyukur, sepertinya. Setelah itu terdengar gumaman kesal sekali dua kali dari France dan England, tapi kata-kata _Russian_ satu itu memang benar adanya. Jadi, mau tak mau, mereka harus duduk tenang dan menunggu makanan tiba.

Penjelasan singkat kenapa Russia bisa mendiamkan tiga orang tersebut. Satu, dari lima orang ini, hanya Russia dan China yang mempunyai relasi "cukup baik" dengan sang Tuan Rumah. Berhubung China adalah salah satu dari "Saudara Tua" Indonesia yang sudah sering bolak-balik ke Maluku untuk membeli rempah-rempah di abad lima dan enam belas. Sedangkan Russia sendiri pernah membantu Indonesia merebut kembali Irian Barat, membentuk partai komunis di Indonesia dan menyumbangkan _beberapa _peralatan militer. Beberapa itu mencakup tank amfibi, pesawat tempur, kapal penjelajah, kapal perusak, kapal selam, helikopter, senjata api, dll dll.

Terima kasih atas informasi dari _YarnballVandal_ yang membuat fic Russia-Indonesia berjudul _My Druz'ya, Da _*digetok karena promosi* dan informasi yang lebih jelas dari Museum Satria Mandala yang ada di Jakarta. Sungguh, museum memang tempat yang ajib untuk dikunjungi selama liburan. Tambahan, museum Satria Mandala itu selain berisi sejarah Indonesia dengan para koloni. Museum itu juga mencakup ruang senjata rampasan ataupun senjata pemberian negara lain di lantai atas dan halaman belakang yang berisi tank, pesawat, rudal dkk. Sayang Jakarta tidak mengurusnya dengan baik, membuat museum—yang bagi saya adalah surga dunia militer—tersebut rusak parah di sana sini dan tak terurus.

Alasan kedua; karena Russia memang punya aura intimidasi yang kuat. Okelah kalau aura intimidasinya seringkali kalah dari ketidak pedulian (baca: kecuekan) seorang Amerika, ataupun aura posesif dari Belarusia yang selalu mengejarnya untuk… Menikahinya. Tapi untuk France dan England, aura Russia adalah tanda bagi mereka untuk mundur teratur dan gencatan senjata barang sejenak. Lebih baik mundur dan menyelamatkan nyawa daripada ujung-ujungnya mereka berakhir di rumah sakit terdekat.

Ahem, alasan ketiga sekaligus alasan terakhir (yang jelas-jelas dibuat ngaco oleh penulis satu ini) adalah *sfx: jengjengjengjeng* kebiasaan seorang Russia untuk tidak mendengarkan ocehan orang lain, mengatakan hal-hal yang ambigu alias multi tafsir dan memadukan senyuman kekanakan yang polos dengan tindak kekerasan. Menyeramkan memang… Tapi begitulah ia…

…Mari kembali ke topik utama cerita.

Ruang makan kembali hening. Kelima orang itu membiarkan diri mereka bergelayut dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara Bali yang masih _sembahyang _di atas, suara Sura yang sudah turun—aih, wajahnya benar-benar pucat—dan berbincang dengan Jogja di pojokan ruangan, suara orang yang memasak di dapur dan suara Jakarta dan Papua yang membakar sate kambing di halaman belakang—dekat dapur.

Selebihnya, dari pihak lima orang 'pendatang' itu, hening.

Tiba-tiba pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka, membuat lima pasang mata berbeda warna menoleh serempak ke asal suara. Dia ambang pintu tampak seorang gadis berkuncir kuda memegangi sebuah nampan besar berisi teh di dalam poci, es di tempat lainnya serta sebuah tempat kecil berisi gula batu. Di belakangnya muncul gadis lain yang lebih dewasa, membawa dua bakul nasi di dekapannya dan seorang pemuda yang membawa sebuah nampan lain yang memiliki tusuk dan mengepul.

Bandung tertawa renyah, "Makanan siap, semuanya!"

Amerika, France dan China segera bangkit berdiri. Amerika berteriak kesenangan dan menghambur ke arah Doni, berteriak '_Aku_ _lapar! Kalian masaknya lama sekali!_' yang membuat Doni reflek bergeser—menyebabkan _American _yang berlari itu kehilangan tujuan dan menabrak tembok. Ah, malangnya dirimu, Amerika. England yang melihat itu segera bangkit dan berlari untuk membantunya bangun. France berjalan ke arah Seruni untuk membantunya membawa satu bakul nasi. Sedangkan China menggantikan Bandung membawa nampan teh.

Setelah Doni, Seruni, France dan China menaruh semua makanan di atas meja, Doni segera keluar untuk memanggil Jogja, Sura, Jakarta dan Papua untuk makan. Juga masuk ke dapur sekali lagi untuk mengambil sambal cobek, lalapan dan asinan. Sedangkan Bali yang masih di lantai atas dipanggil turun oleh Seruni.

Saat para State datang, keadaan meja makan jadi lebih ramai, Amerika masih saja berisik bertanya tentang bermacam hal yang tidak ia lihat di negaranya, ('_Ini apa namanya? Kok warnanya merah dan berbau menyengat? Oh? _Sambal cobek? _Cabai (chilli) maksudmu? Kenapa nggak pakai saus sambal saja? Aw, aw, sakit Iggy!') _dan untungnya berhenti ketika si _british _menonjok perutnya_._

Acara makan malam itu (lumayan) meriah. Berhubung ada Amerika di sana—sibuk bertanya, dan England yang dengan senang coretsetengah hati menjawab pertanyaannya. France sibuk mengganggu si _british, _sebagai orang yang paling asyik dijahili selain negara benua America yang satu lagi. Iya, personifikasi Canada yang itu… Yang suka membawa beruang kutub berbulu lembut. Tapi sayangnya sejak saat pertama kali Indonesia merelakan putra-putri bangsanya melakukan pertukaran pelajar dengan si negara Maple, Canada tidak pernah membawa beruang itu lagi ke Indonesia.

Kepanasan, sepertinya.

Kembali ke meja makan. Keadaan di sana semakin ramai saat Jakarta dengan songongnya ngajak Papua lomba makan ("Papua! Ayo cepet-cepetan makan sama aku! Yang bisa makan habis 10 sate plus sepiring nasi dengan cepat, dialah yang menang!" "OK! Aku terima!") yang berakhir dengan keduanya _keselek _dan dihadiahi jitakan Seruni di kepala. Sudah begitu Bandung berhasil menggaet Bali untuk mengajarinya bahasa Inggris pula. Hal tersebut sempat membuat Doni—bahkan Jogja, yang _supposedly _paling kalem—_facepalm _mendadak begitu adegan selanjutnya adalah Bandung (yang sudah mengerti bahasa Inggris _basic_ ajaran Bali) berbincang dengan France. Hal tersebut juga sukses membuat seorang Russia tersenyum polos dengan aura mengerikannya. China yang berada di depannya segera _keselek _nasi yang ia sumpit ke mulutnya.

Hal yang kemudian patut diperhatikan adalah seorang Surakarta yang berbicara dengan England di pojok ruangan. Membuat France mendesah puas dan agak iri tentang banyaknya penggemar si _british, _serta wajah datar Amerika yang memicing ke arah personifikasi State tersebut. Doni dan Seruni beradu pandangan. Hanya dengan melihat saja, mereka tahu bahwa Amerika cemburu berat dengan State tersebut. Padahal jika ditilik, agak mustahil Sura bisa santai mengobrol dengan England.

Soalnya bagaimanapun, England tetaplah penjajah di negeri ini. Dan Surakarta memang tidak menyukai England lantaran pernah membuat kakak Jatim-nya, Surabaya, menderita karena pernah di serang tanpa alasan (katanya sih karena membunuh salah satu jendral kebanggaan England) dan kalah Karena semangat pemuda Surabaya di bawah teriakan "MERDEKA ATAU MATI"-nya Bung Tomo.

Jadi, sudah jelas bukan, alasan bahwa Amerika tidak seharusnya cemburu dengan Surakarta—yang saat ini hanya menyampaikan perihal kamar berpenghuni yang akan diberikan kepada England?

m(0_0)m

"Okay… _Saatnya pembagian kamar_." Doni berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah tangga menuju lantai atas, "_Mari ikut saya, tuan-tuan_…"

Serentak, para personifikasi blok Allied tersebut berdiri dan mengikuti Doni berjalan ke arah tangga. Bandung, Jakarta dan Papua tampak bersemangat melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan kepada mereka, sedangkan Seruni, Sura, Jogja dan Bali lebih berinisiatif pura-pura tidak melihat dan sibuk membereskan meja makan. France membalas lambaian tersebut dengan _kiss bye, _Russia dengan senyum kekanakannya, China memberi hormat kepalan tangannya, sedangkan Amerika hanya tertawa dan England mengangkat tangan sopan. Doni bahkan sempat tersenyum geli melihat betapa bersahabatnya suasana rumahnya saat itu.

Doni adalah personifikasi pertama yang menapakkan kakinya di lantai atas rumahnya—buatan si kepala tulip itu, tentu. Sempat celingukan ke kanan dan kiri lorong, mencari ada penghuni lainkah yang bakal lewat ketika ia sedang memberikan kamar ke lima personifikasi lainnya. Diikuti oleh England, Amerika, China, Russia kemudian France, Doni melangkah ke lorong yang sebelumnya di persiapkan Sura.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama dan terakhir para Nation menginap di rumah Nation Indonesia kita yang tercinta. Memang tidak diperkirakan mereka akan menginap sih… Ah, ya sudahlah.

"Di sini kamar kalian." Ujar Doni dan berhenti di ujung lorong dengan lima pintu. "_Yang di sebelah kanan, untuk Amerika dan France. Yang di sebelah kiri untuk Russia dan China. Yang dipojok_." Oh haha, kedengarannya gimana gitu, 'yang di pojok', "_Untuk England_."

Kelima personifikasi tersebut segera melengang ke pintu kamar masing-masing. Setelah yakin bahwa semua kamar baik-baik saja, Doni menunjuk pintu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu kamar France. "_Yang di sana itu pintu ke kamar mandi_." Doni menatap wajah-wajah lelah pemuda, nyaris pria, di depannya. "_Karena kalian sudah lelah, silakan beristirahat_. Good Night."

Amerika tampak menguap lebar, melambaikan tangan dan langsung masuk ke kamar. France sempat cengengesan gaje sebelum mendendangkan lagu dan memasuki kamarnya. Russia masih tersenyum aneh saat memasuki kamarnya. China melambaikan tangan—dia masih semangat saja—kepada Doni dan mengucapkan selamat malam dalam Mandarin—Doni menjawabnya, ngomong-ngomong. Dan…

"Inggris…? Ada apa?"

Doni menghampiri England yang masih mematung di ambang pintu. Kelihatannya ragu untuk melangkahan kaki ke dalam kamar.

"Ini…" England menyerngitkan dahi, bingung untuk memulai, "Apa perasaanku saja, atau kamar ini memang gelap? Maksudku, gelap. _Sekali._"

Doni mengangguk maklum dan melongokkan kepala. "Jelas di sini gelap, Inggris… Selain tidak dinyalakan lampunya, kasurnya tidak pernah ditiduri [5] dan di sini itu…" Menggaruk tengkuk dengan grogi, "Apa ya… Karena ini di pojokan, jadi banyak yang suka datengin, gitu ya?"

England menatap Doni dengan wajah _MOTHEROFGOD-_nya 9gag. Hehe, bukanlah… Tapi intinya sama. England langsung menatap Doni horror. "_Bloody hell, _jadi yang dikatakan Surakarta itu benar!? _For Majesty Queen's sake, _kamu tidak serius 'kan memberikan kamar ini untukku?"

Doni membuka mulut, terdiam, dan menutup mulutnya lagi. Meringis, "Sayangnya aku serius untuk memberikan kamar ini kepadamu, Inggris… Ta-tapi aku bisa menetralkan tempat ini _sedikit._ Kalau kau mau…" lanjut Doni ketika melihat wajah England, sudah seperti akan memaki dirinya habis-habisan.

"Netralkan." Desis si _Briton. _"Jangan sampai aku terpaksa pindah ke kamar Amerika dan memintanya menghancurkan Jakarta."

Doni merengut di tempat, mengangguk lemah dan menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia (atau meminta bantuan Thailand) bisa menyantet England di tempat, saat itu juga. Tapi dia harus menjaga tingkah lakunya saat ini. Rating dan _author _tidak membolehkannya melakukan kegiatan santet-menyantet di dalam cerita ini. Jadi, kuasa Tuhan bagaimana seorang Indonesia bisa bersabar menghadapi si rambut pirang dengan alis selebat ulat bulu—memanggil-manggil tangan yang gatal untuk mencabutinya satu-satu hingga habis.

Berdua, mereka memasuki kamar tersebut. England meninggalkan _teman-teman _tak terlihatnya di luar—Doni curiga kumpulan cahaya kecil yang berkelip itu tadi adalah teman-teman England. Sedangkan England sendiri memperhatikan dengan diam—dan bulu kuduk meremang—ketika Doni berbicara dengan _bahasa-_nya, bahasa entah Indonesia atau _dialek _pedalaman, kepada makhluk-makhluk hitam yang mendiami tempat itu. Tidak sehitam itu juga sih, tapi maksudku, Indonesia tidak punya hantu baik _sama sekali. _Jadi kesimpulannya Cuma satu.

Semua penghuni alam lain milik Doni itu pasti jahat. Bukan makhluk baik. Tidak boleh dijadikan teman—lantas kenapa Indonesia punya _banyak makhluk __**seperti itu!? **_Silahkan tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang di halaman—dan jahat. Dan makhluk jahat itu pasti temennya setan.

Setelah beberapa lama (hanya lima menit, kok. Sumpah. Bahkan lebih sebentar dari _ruqyah_) akhirnya Doni terdiam dan menoleh dengan sendu ke arah England. "Sudah selesai, Inggris. Kau bisa lebih tenang sekarang."

England menyerngit. "Kamu kenapa?"

Doni bangun—oh ya, tadi dia sempat bermeditasi sebentar untuk menetralkan tempat itu—dari duduknya dan menatap England dengan wajah madesu. "Apanya?"

England sudah menahan hasrat untuk mencari meja terdekat untuk dijadikan alat _table flip _mendadak saat melihat kepolosan—atau kebodohan—Indonesia. Tapi, tidak, England masih punya harga diri di depan mantan negara jajahannya. "Kenapa mukamu suntuk begitu?"

Doni menghela nafasnya keras-keras. "Mereka minta sesajian dulu sebelum pergi dari sini. Tapi sekarang, sih, mereka sudah pergi karena sudah di iming-imingi tempat baru."

"Okay…" England lamat-lamat mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Doni bicarakan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cepat keluar dan membiarkanku istirahat, hm?"

"Eh, oh…" Indonesian satu itu seketika tersadar. Bergerak canggung dan melangkah ke arah pintu. "Ka-kalau begitu saya pamit sekarang. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Inggris."

England sudah mengoceh cepat dalam aksen _british-_nya, entah berbicara apa. Ia sudah meregangkan tangan ke atas ketika mendengar perkataan Doni terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu.

"Walau saya sedikit pesimis tidurmu akan lelap tanpa gangguan apapun."

England memandangi pintu yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan ngeri. Mendesis dalam bahasa negaranya, _"Don't say _that **things **_might be come back again?"_

Dan kamar itu seketika semakin dingin.

m(0_0)m

[1] Kakang: kakak laki-laki, bahasa Sunda.

[2] Kunaon eta teh: bagaimana sih, bahasa sunda.

[3] Guruku yang bilang. Orang Indonesia itu bangsa yang paling toleransi dan bahagia. Toleransi sampe koruptor milyaran pun ditoleransi, dipenjara lebih sebentar dari orang awam yang cuma mencuri makanan. Bahagia sangat, sampe udah dijajah tiga setengah abad pun masih seneng2 aja sekarang. Bahagia banget, ini kita sekarang terjajah lagi-tidak langsung-dan kayaknya kita malah menikmati gitu. Wong sedeng emang orang Indo. Gokilnya gak mati mati. ="=

[4] Kenapa Sura/Solo dekat dengan Jogja dan Bali? Karena... Mereka itu termasuk dalam beberapa kota yang memiliki pasar perdagangan kain tradisional Indonesia! Tau kan kain2 tsb? Ada batik, songket, ikat, dan kawan-kawannya. ;) Jogja sama Bali sendiri dekat karena sama-sama punya keris. (sebenarnya ada satu daerah lagi yang punya keris, tapi saya lupa kota apa) Semua orang bilang keris mereka itu sakti, padahal bukan sakti. CUMA ada penunggunya aja… *jduk*

[5] Setan suka sama tempat gelap, tidak sering di datangi orang, kotor, dan kasur yang tidak pernah ditiduri. Setan juga suka memasuki benda-benda yang 'hidup'. Seperti lukisan makhluk hidup, topeng, dan patung.

See? Selesainya gajeeee~ Q_Q Diketik udah dari bulan lalu, tapi baru setengah selesai, dan ini baru setengah dari yg saya perkirakan. Nah, karena kebanyakan maka saya bakalan ngebuat si chapter thriller tambahan itu. TAPI EH TAPI, entah itu akan dibuat kapan.

Soalnya saya sekarang udah kelas 3... Tebak aja kelas 3 apa. 070 *plak

Well, untuk chapter ini, ada yang mau _review_?


End file.
